The New RiceBall
by Ichigo-raven
Summary: Sakura Luna has a secret. When she crosses paths with the Sohma Family, it changes her life and theirs too. She holds the key to breaking the Sohma Curse. Follow the new riceball and see what happens. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Enter Sakura

Disclaimer: No I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters. But i wish i did.

**Introduction**

Akito Sohma had decided that Tohru Honda, the girl that found out the Sohma family secret, would have her memories erased of her knowledge of the family and their secret. It was sometime after her memories were erased that Tohru began staying at Uotani's place and eventually stayed with her grandfather in his house. Tohru's departure had only effected Yuki and Shigure but not a lot. It seems they never got to know her that well and she didn't know enough about them.

Now, a new girl will appear in their lives. She, like the Sohmas, also has a secret of her own.

**Chapter 1: Enter Sakura **

Sakura jumped down from the tree. She was in her school uniform and had her handbag with all her school things in it. Sakura began walking to school. She looked up at the sky.

"I'm so glad that the weather is going to be nice. I don't know what I'd do once it starts raining. I'm not sure if the trees will save my things from the rain." Sakura continued on.

_Hi there. My name is Sakura Luna. I just began living amongst the tree tops in this forest. I ran away from home about a week ago and I didn't have anywhere to stay to I decided to live with nature. You see, my family... well, some of them have wanted me to leave. The head of my family is the one who wants me stay and no one is suppose to go against her. But people often do, just like I have. I've never like Noriko. She may be the head of the whole family but it seems like she's the boss of only me most of the time. And the things she says... and the things she does... it breaks me into small pieces that are hard to repair. So, I figured that the best way to try to cure myself of the emotional and physical damage is to live a life of my own._

Sakura walked into the nearby residential area where she met up with her friend. They both walked to school together. Kaori Suzuki was a true best friend of Sakura's. She knew what she was going through and even though she couldn't relate with her, she could still deeply understand. Kaori is a very understanding person all around and she was also optimistic in a wierd kind of way. She likes to listen but she never hesitates to say what she wants to. Most people like her and admire her for the person she is as well as the way she looks. Her and Sakura have been best friends since middle school and continue to have a strong friendship.

"I still don't understand why you won't stay at my place." Kaori said. "There is enough room."

"I know and thank you for offering but Noriko and the rest of the family know you're my best friend. I don't want her to find me at your house. At least with school, she won't come after me. She never liked going to public places."

"Well, I know one day she'll forgets about you and when she does, you're living with me."

"Thanks Kaori but as long as we hold the curse, I don't think she'll ever forget."

Sakura began to think as she and Kaori walked.

_Kaori may understand some things about me but I don't think she could ever understand me fully and completely. This curse isn't anything she could relate to. No one could. No one except that family. The one that started our curse and made us into what we are. What their name is, I can't remember. I just know that it starts with an 'S'. _


	2. Sakura's Curse

**Author's note:** You know, this is my first story and I'm pretty excited and I shall tell you why. So I got my first review I got so excited that someone actually read my story. I was thinking about putting Tohru in there somewhere as a friend of Sakura's but I guess we'll wait and see. Enjoy chp. 2!

**Chapter 2: Sakura's Curse**

Sakura and Kaori arrived at school. Today was no different than any other day. She sat in her desk, listening to the teacher. Next to her sat a boy named Yuki. He was called "The Prince" by girls in his fan club. He was a nice boy with strange purple hair and eyes but that didn't seem to bother anyone. Especially not Sakura since she herself had dark purple hair and hazel eyes that changed color in the dark. Sakura would ask him a question here and there about the about the assignment but that was it. Today though, he talked about more than assignments.

"So, Miss Luna, where do you live? Are you close to the school."

"Um..." Sakura hesitated. "Well, I live among that forest past the residential area."

"You do? Where?"

"Somewhere in there. Hey do you know the answer to the second problem?"

Yuki gave a suspicious look. _I couldn't tell anyone besides Kaori that I live in a tree._

During class Sakura was thinking about what her and Kaori were talking about and somehow, it led to her thinking about the curse.

_Why did I have to end up with a curse? _Sakura thought. _You see, my whole family has had a curse for hundreds of years. Well, I say my whole family but it's actually only about half of the members. _

_A long time ago, there was a family who had a different curse. That curse changed them into the twelve members of the Chinese Zodiac. They also had the cat who was not included. The Luna Family, my family, was part of their own clan and they continually desired to make the cat a part of the zodiac. The head of the zodiac family refused to do so and eventually, he grew angry with them. Since they adored the cat so much, he put a curse on them. The curse of the black cat. _

_The black cat has been known superstitiously as a bad luck symbol. In the curse, bad luck was no superstition. The cursed members change into black cats whenever fear, lust, sadness, anger or any other negative emotion is felt. The only way to change back is to kiss someone. It is believed that a kiss was an act of love that cancels the negative emotions. _

_That's not the worst part of the curse though. We have a true form just like the cat who cannot be in the zodiac. However, our true form differs. Unfortunately, I have experienced it once already. _

The bell rang and class was dismissed. Kaori said goodbye and went home. After school, Sakura would go straight to work so that way she could get out as soon as possible. She worked only three days out of the week and one day of the weekend. She recently applied at a building doing some cleaning. Sakura was surprised she got the job so fast but from what she hears, the girl that used to work there was fired.

She arrived at work around four and got off at got off at ten everyday. She didn't want to overexert herself too much. In fact, she had put more hours in but she grew too tired and didn't feel like going to school the first two day, so she changed her time schedule. Fortunately, before running away, Sakura took plenty of money from her rich family. So much that she wouldn't have to work for two months straight but she wanted to make sure that that money would stay that way.

After work, she would go to Kaori's house to shower and eat. Then her and Kaori would talk for a little while then Sakura would go to her home. It wasn't much of a home but it was hers. Living in a tree wasn't the best place. There were often too many visitors. Very tiny visitors that like to bite and sting. Sakura got a few blanket and made herself a bed. She slept peacefully and smiled as she realized she has finished one more day of school.


	3. Meeting Shigure

**A small authors note**: Alright! I've got 3 chapters! I'm actually making progress!

**Chapter 3**

Sakura awoke the next day and got ready for school. She jumped down from her tree and today, she decided to go a different way.

_I'm so glad it's Friday. _She thought. _I wish I didn't have to work today though. Oh well, I guess I'll have to keep up the hard work! I just need to finish school so that way I can get a full-time job somewhere. My mother would've never approved of doing that. She would've said to continue on with school. I wish I could tell her that it's not possible for me. Unfortunately, my mother died a couple years ago. She had a really bad disease and doctors couldn't treat it. _

_My father is still alive but he works overseas. He works on building and testing boats for people to buy. He sends me a letter every end of the month to the Luna residents but I don't think I'll be getting one this month. _

Sakura continued to walk and she noticed a house. _What's this? A house…. Here? I wonder who lives there. _

Sakura was always a curious person and decided to go down and check out the house. She ran down a path and walked up to the house.

_It seems so nice and quiet here. I wonder if anyone is home. _

Sakura was desperately wanting to go inside to see who lived here but she controlled herself and stood there admiring the house.

_I wish I lived in a house like this. Who am I kidding though. There's no way I could afford to pay a house like this on my own. Oh, look!_

She spotted a kite near the house. It had the Japanese symbol for 'dog'. Sakura was reminded of the Chinese Zodiac instantly whenever she saw or heard the names of any of the animals. Her mother, who was part of the Luna family but not affected by it, had always told the story about the zodiac when Sakura was small. She was sad about the cat not being able to join but then that same sadness somehow led to our curse. As she softly touched the kite, so not to break it, a man came out of the house.

"I take it you really like kites or you really admire the dog."

Sakura froze. In a quick second, she fell back. As she fell, a black cat tail popped out from behind. She dropped her school bag and used her hand to try to keep it hidden.

"I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to intrude or intend to ruin your kite….. I just-"

"Relax." the man said. "It's alright. No need to worry. I was just making sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. I thought I saw a young high school girl here and I guess I was right. So are you into kites or the dog?"

"Oh, well it was the dog that really caught my attention. I always think about the Chinese Zodiac whenever I see a name of one of the animals. I know it's weird but I'm really into it."

"I don't think it's weird at all. In fact we share the same interest. I really do admire all twelve of the animals. Especially the dog as you can see."

Sakura smiled. "Well I should've known that you wouldn't have mentioned the cat. You know from the old story. I guess you could say I'm a big fan of the cat. If I hadn't been born in the year of the dog, I would've been born in the year of the cat."

"Ah, I see. You're a fan of the cat just like her…. Funny… hmm."

"Huh? Just like who?"

"Oh never mind. So you're a dog too." he chuckled a little. "That's what she was too. Also just like her, you're very cu-uu!"

A backpack came out of nowhere and was thrown at him. He fell back.

"Please forgive my cousin, Miss Luna. He's a big flirt and it would be best if you just ignore him." Yuki came up to us.

"Y-Yuki?" Sakura said in surprise. Her tail was still out so she made she to stand a few feet away from them.

_Yuki? I don't believe this. _Sakura thought. _Then if he's here then that means this is his house. He must live here._

After a while, Yuki explained that Sakura was going to the same school and we were in the same class.

"Ah, I see." the man said. "Oh sorry, I'm Shigure. The older and not so violent cousin. You didn't happen to have a dictionary in there did you, Yuki?"

"No, I had two of them. So, Miss Luna, you said you lived around here, correct? Where is it that you live?"

"Um…. Somewhere close by. I think I should-"

"SAKURA!" Kaori came running down the hill. She stood next to Sakura. "There you are…" Kaori huffed and heaved, "I was looking everywhere for you! I looked in your tree and you weren't there and I look…….. Oh, hi." Kaori just realized Yuki was standing right there. "Um….. Hi, you're Yuki right?"

"Yes and you're Miss Suzuki."

"Well, shouldn't we be going? We're gonna be late." Kaori said.

Sakura was about to walk with her but realized her tail was still out. She stopped.

"HAHAHAyou'resofunnyKaori!What'sthehurryImeanwedon'tneedtogetthereearlyright!HAHAHA.Weonlyjustgotheresowhynotstayawhile." Sakura spoke extremely fast. Kaori was the only one who understood every word she said.

"Sakura, what is your problem. You only talk fast when something's-" Kaori glanced down at Sakura's hand. She was pointing to her tail.

"….." Kaori stared blankly at it at then understood. "You know what she's right. I mean we hardly know you and all so why not stay a while, right? Unless you're in a hurry…."

"Well, I'm a novelist and I stay home so I'm in no hurry but doesn't school start in about twenty minutes? I'm sure it might take a little while to get there too."

At that moment, Sakura's tail disappeared. She sighed in relief. "Well, you're right we should get going. Bye!" Sakura and Kaori began walking away.

"Miss Luna, wait." Sakura turned around to face Yuki. "Since you're here, why don't we walk to school together?"

"Sure." Sakura said.

"That great. And you wouldn't mind if we had company, would you?"

"That's fine but I don't think Shigure needs to come but if he really wants to-"

"Oh no I don't mean him. I meant my other stupid cousin."

At that moment, a boy with orange hair came up to us with an angry look on his face. Sakura knew that he went to the same school and he was in her class. He had just came into their class a couple of days ago and was still fairly new. When everybody made a big fuss about him Sakura had completely ignored them. She knew they were cousins but she didn't know they lived together.

"You better not be talking about me Pretty Boy!" He yelled at Yuki.

"Who else would I be talking about."

"Why you-!"

"I don't think you should be acting like that in front of our guests." Shigure said. "Anyways, this is Kyo. He's a bit of a hot headed person but don't let his temper bother you. Well, you kids better get to school."

The four walked together. When they got to school, they all went our separate ways. Kaori and Sakura sat outside.

"So, that was interesting. At least they didn't find out that you were a cat." Kaori said.

"Yeah…. Something seemed weird though. I sensed….. something. Something strange. It was probably nothing. I must've been nervous."

The bell rang and they all entered the class. The fan club girls were suspicious but they didn't bother Sakura or Kaori. They had a lot of respect for Kaori and even if she was a threat, they wouldn't say anything about it. They might even have a Kaori and Yuki fan club, and since Kaori's best friend was Sakura, they didn't bother her either.

In class that day, there was a lot of tension between Yuki and Sakura. To Sakura, it felt as though it was a positive tension(if that's possible). She almost _liked _Yuki and it seemed Yuki felt the same way. It was just a minor thing though.

_Nothing could ever happen. Even if I really wanted it to. No one could ever like a black cat._

After school, Sakura went to her locker to put all her things that she didn't need away. When she went there, she saw Yuki putting his things away.

"Oh, um… hi. I didn't realize anyone was here."

"So it looks like you and I are seeing each other a lot more than usual."

"I guess so." Sakura put her things away.

"Miss Luna, are you going home?"

"Actually I have to go to work. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well I was hoping I could walk home with you but I suppose we can do that another day."

Sakura was thankful she had to work today after all. She didn't want to have to find away to get out of telling him that she lived in a tree. She closed her locker and began to walk off.

"_Sakura Luna please report to the office. Sakura Luna please report to the office at this time_." the announcement speaker sounded.

"Huh? Me?"

"I wonder what they want." Yuki followed Sakura.

She was uncomfortable with him following her but she didn't say anything. She went in and the secretary told her that someone was on the phone that wanted to talk to her. Sakura answered the phone and it was her work. They told her that her schedule would be changed. She now worked Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. When she hung up the phone she looked at Yuki. How she wished she worked on Fridays still.

"Well, uh that was my work…. They said I don't have to work on Fridays anymore. They changed my schedule."

"Then I guess we can walk home together."

"Heh-Heh. Right."

They both began to walk home and as they did, Sakura felt a sort of bond between them. Sakura thought for a moment. _We're not even talking and yet... and yet there's this bond forming. I can feel it. I'm sure Yuki can too. _

"Miss Luna..."

"Uh, yes?"

"I remember hearing you say something about liking the cat. You know, cats are foolish creatures. They're so useless."

"Uh... I guess you must not like cats. What made you think about that?"

"The bell you're wearing."

"Huh?" Sakura forgot that she wears a bell on her neck. "Right... the bell." Sakura sighed in grief.


	4. The Bell

**A note from me!**: M'kay so I've got the fourth chapter. Yay! I've been trying to draw a picture of Sakura and once I finish it, I'll put it up on my deviant art account so that way people can see it. So, enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 4: The Bell**

Sakura didn't like discussing anything that had to with that bell. It wasn't the actual bell that she didn't like. It's what it reminded of what she is that bothered her. They continued to walk and talk.

"Well, I've had this bell ever since I was born. A lot of people I meet think that I'm a cat. Funny huh? Well you don't like cats, so I'm sorry you have to see me with this." Sakura tried to be positive. She didn't want to have to turn into a cat in front of Yuki.

"No, you don't have to be sorry. Besides," Yuki stopped. Sakura stopped too. He came close to her face and touched the bell so it rang a little. "If you were the cat with this bell I would keep you and take you home with me."  
Sakura found herself blushing. They both started walking again.

Sakura began to think. _You know, now that I think about it, I haven't told anyone about the bell. Not even Kaori. This bell is more than what it seems. It what keeps those of the Luna curse from transforming into our true form. There is a special spell inside the bell that keeps our true form under control and keeps our appearance normal. When we transform, our bodies will begin to change. Then once that part of the transformation is complete, our memory is lost and there is no self-control. This transformation is permanent until the sound of the bell is heard. _

_Three times the bell must be rung. Three times will save the monster. The first ring will revive the lost memory. The second will allow self-control and the third will return the appearance. _

Sakura noticed that she was close to her home. When they were right by it, she noticed that a raccoon was in there. Without thinking, she went up after it.

"Hey! Get away from there!" She climbed up the tree and shooed the raccoon away. She made sure all her stuff was there. As she checked, Yuki climbed up to the tree with her.

"Miss Luna?"

"AHHHHH!" Sakura fell back and was about to fall out of the tree but she managed to grab hold of a branch.

"Do you live here?" Yuki asked.

"I-I….." Sakura hesitated. What should I do? If I tell him the truth, who knows what might happen. He could tell someone at school and they would take me back to the Luna residents. My dad says that I should never lie so…. "Yes, Yuki. I live here. Please don't tell anyone. If someone finds out, they might send me home. I really don't want to go home so please….."

Yuki looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. He's never seen anyone with a look of desperation so deep. Yuki smiled and her face softened.

"Of course I won't tell anyone Miss Luna. Although, there is something that I must do. Please, come with me and bring all your things."

_Oh, no! He's lying. He's going to make me follow him to the Luna house! He doesn't know where it is though. So, maybe he won't take me there. Then where is he taking me?_ Sakura thought.

She followed Yuki and soon enough, they were at his house.

"Wait here for a moment. I'll be right back."

Sakura waited and was anxious to know what he was doing. She didn't know if he was calling the school and asking them for the Luna house phone number or maybe he might be calling somewhere where she could stay the night. Sakura always tried to give people the benefit of the doubt but sometimes things went out worse than before. Maybe this time she'll trust Yuki.

Sakura was very curious and she couldn't hold her patience much longer. She put down her stuff and went inside the house. She wasn't sure which room Yuki was in and when she went around the corner, someone else was too. She saw Kyo and they bumped into each other. When they did, a boom sounded and an orange smoke cover Kyo.When the smoke cleared, an orange cat stood in the place of Kyo. Sakura stared wide-eyed at the creature.

"Damn it! What the hell is--" Kyo realized that Sakura in front of him. "Uh……"

Yuki and Shigure came into the room.

"Miss Luna? What going on?"

"AHH!" Sakura was startled at hearing Yuki's unexpected voice. She began to run to her right but she estimated where the exit was a little bit off and she ran into the wall. She felt dizzy and spun around in circles on a random path. She finally fell onto Shigure and Yuki.

"Sakura." Shigure said.

"Miss Luna."

Both were surrounded by smoke and when the smoke cleared, Sakura found herself looking at a rat and dog.

"You-You're animals…. You changed and the animals turned- I mean the animals turned into you-I mean…. What's going on? And the cat... itspeaks? Cats normally don't talk."

"You stupid cat! We could've came up with an excuse but you just had to open that big mouth of yours." The talking rat said.

"Shut up! Looks who's talking you damn rat! Now there's no way we can get away with this." The cat said.

Shigure sighed. "You know, you two are just making it worse for Sakura here. I apologize for this Sakura. You see, we're are members of the Chinese Zodiac. I'm a dog, Yuki's a rat, and Kyo is the cat. We've had this family curse for hundreds of years now. Whenever we're hugged by someone of the opposite sex or when our bodies are under a lot of stress, we transform."

"A curse? So, once you've transformed, can you changed back?"

"Well, yes of course, but when we do-" Shigure paused and three booms sounded and the three animals all changed into the people that they are. Shigure continued. "-we're naked."

Sakura realized that they were. She screamed and turned around.


	5. The Sohma Curse

**Author's note: **Okay so here's chapter 5. I've drawn a head picture of Sakura and I'll put it on my deviant art. I'll put my accounton my profile for this siteso people can see it (It'll be at the bottom). Anywho... Enjoy Chapter 5.

**Chapter 5: The Sohma Curse**

After a while, everyone was sitting at the table and the boys were all fully clothed.

"We must seem pretty strange to you right now." Shigure said.

Sakura said nothing for a while and suddenly asked a question. "What are your last names?"

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure all looked up. "Huh?"

"Your last names. What are they?"

"We're the Sohmas." Shigure said.

"Sohma." Sakura whispered to herself. She thought for a moment. _The name that starts with an 'S'. It's Sohma. Why didn't I realize this before? I knew Yuki's last name so why didn't it ring any bells? It doesn't matter now. I'm here with the same family that is cursed just like me. I need to know how to break that curse._

"So, are there others like you that are cursed?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, there are ten other members of the family that all are part of the zodiac. Each are different animals. Then there is the head of our family. Which reminds me, I'm going to have to tell him what has happened." Shigure said.

Yuki froze and gave a blank stare at hearing the name.

_The head of the Sohma family. _Sakura thought. _That's who brought the curse upon us. It's not the same person but he still represents the same thing. Our curse. Our pain. Our suffering._

"Why don't you seem all freaked out about it?" Kyo asked. "I mean normally people go crazy when they see someone change into an animal."

"You're the cat, aren't you?" Sakura said, changing the subject. "I really do like the cat. I know that if there was such thing as a year of the cat then I would be born into that year."

"What are you? Some kind of cat-lover? It's not that great you know, being a cat and all." Kyo said.

"No, no it's not…." Sakura said.

All three boys stared at her with confusion.

Shigure broke the long silence. "Well, before all of this, Yuki was telling me you lived in a tree."

Sakura fell back. She had not expected to here that and especially not the way Shigure said it. He was almost making fun of her. She quickly got up and a sweat drop appeared.

"Well uh, I do. I mean I did. I'm not sure why Yuki brought me here. I'm perfectly fine staying up there."

Shigure smiled. "Well, you know that this whole area is Sohma property. Then there are many wild animals, molesters, and other hazardous things in the woods. Not to mention, you could get very sick while being out there."  
"Uh, well I'm sorry that I've been staying there without permission. I can pay you if you let me stay there….. please? Oh, and I'm capable of taking care of myself while I'm there. I know what I'm doing and I--" Sakura began to feel dizzy and fell to the floor.

Yuki ran over to Sakura. He felther forehead. "It seems you've already got a fever. Make yourself useful stupid cat and get Miss Luna some medicine."

Kyo got up. "WHY DON'T YOU GET IT YOURSELF YOU DAMN RAT!"

Shigure sighed. "You two are terrible hosts to our guest."

Sakura lifted herself up. She meant to grab Kyo by his shirt but she ended up grabbing his left wrist. On that wrist, he had a beaded bracelet.

"Please…" Sakura said. "I need to get better so I can go back to my home…" Sakura coughed and fell. When she hit the ground, the sound of the bell made a tinging noise. Kyo froze as he heard the sound. A strong connection between Sakura Luna and Kyo Sohma had formed.

By hearing the sound of the bell, Kyo had triggered an event that will soon happen and that will save both families from their curses.

After a long silence, Kyo walked to the kitchen (which was cleaned thanks to a certain someone) and came back with some medicine.

Sakura took it and Yuki carried her to the room she would be staying in. Shigure had made her a bed and Sakura rested there. He sat down next to her. As he did, he smiled. _You're just like her._ He thought._ So much like Tohru Honda. Maybe this time, Akito will let you stay with us. You're different than her and I'm sure you're what this family needs._

Yuki stared at her thinking the same thing. Kyo had ran to the roof and began thinking about what just happened when he heard the sound of the bell.

Sakura was feeling drowsy from the medicine. She looked outside the window and saw how dark it was.

"I'm sorry I've troubled you so much…" Sakura whispered.

"Oh, don't worry. You're no trouble at all." Shigure said.

"But I am. Everywhere I go, I'm nothing but trouble; nothing but bad luck. That's why I ran away from home. I was…. trouble. My family didn't want me there. Just the head of the family did. I couldn't stand her anymore, so I ran away. I lived on my own and in a tree so she could never find me."

"It sounds like there's something deeper than that. Something more troubling than anyone else could understand. What about your parents?"

"My-my mom died a couple years ago. She got really sick and she couldn't get better. My dad works overseas and I haven't seen him for a long time. He writes a letter every month to tell me what he's doing. I won't be getting one this month…. I don't want to go back there…. Not ever… I need to be strong…. I can't… let a little…. fever…. stop me." Sakura fell asleep.

"She reminds you of a certain someone, doesn't she?" Yuki said.

"Yes. It seems she's justlike Tohru. Who knows, maybe even better. However, I don't think she's telling us everything. There's something. One thing that she isn't telling us."

"Well, we'll just wait and see. Maybe one day she'll tell us." Yuki said, looking at her.

"You know what was strange was Kyo's sudden action. I never thought he could suddenly do as he was told. He usually rebels for a while before giving in."

"Yes, well he's nothing but a stupid cat. Maybe he does haveabrainin that head of his. I'll bring her things in here." Yuki left the room.


	6. The girl called Tohru Honda

**Author's note**: okay so just to let everyone know, I've only read up to the 12th Fruits Basket story. And for those who've read more, they know a few secrets that some of us don't know. Such as the whole Akito gender issue. I'm just gonna go with the information I've actually read and not what everyone else keeps telling me about the things in the future books. I think I'm also going with the anime information cause I've watched all the anime already and it might be easily to base my story on that.

Oh, and the part where it gets a little into the detail about the fish, its because i kinda wanted that to stand out since she's a cat. you'll see what I'm talking about.

So, here's chapter six.

**Chapter 6: The Girl Called Tohru Honda**

The next day, Sakura awoke to the sun shining in her room. It felt as if it has been years since she slept with a roof over her head. She noticed that all her stuff was in the room with her.

"Huh?" She heard a knock on the door. "Uh, come in."

Yuki entered the room, smiling.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, thanks to all of you. I really am grateful. Thank you so much."

"It was nothing really." Yuki knelt down next to Sakura. "By the way, we never got the chance to ask you if you wanted to stay here. No one stays in this room so you're welcome to stay."

Kyo was passing by. "Yeah well she might end up like the other girl. Her memory will probably be erased." Kyo said with a sad look. He came into the room.

"My memory is going to be erased?"

Yuki held her hand. "I'm…. sorry. There is a high chance Akito will order for you memory to be erased. I say erase but it's more of a hypnotism. You'll simply forget about us."

"Akito? Is that the head of your family?"

"Yes, and nothing I do or say will stop him. That is why… I am sorry." Yuki let go of her hand and got up. Him and Kyo began to leave the room.

"Wait! Kyo. Yuki." The boys stopped. "I-I have something I want to tell you both. A secret like yours. If it's decided that my memory will be erased, then I want to tell you because you need to know. It will change your lives, just like knowing yours has changed mine."

Sakura thought for a while. _I cannot afford to loose my memory. If they decided to erase my memory, I'll have to tell them about my curse. Then I must take the chance of showing them my true form. I know it will prevail and it cannot have its memory erased because it will be too unwilling to let anyone do such a thing._

Kyo and Yuki left. Sakura got dressed and went downstairs. It seems no one made breakfast so she decided to make something. Sakura was very good at housework and knew how to cook. She made a meal for everyone and set it on the table. The first one to come in was Yuki.

"Miss Luna? What's all this?"

"Um.. Breakfast. I'm sorry for going through your kitchen but I got hungry and I thought everyone else was so I made breakfast."

"Don't apologize. This look great."

Yuki sat down and took a bite. "It's delicious! It's even better than hers…"

"Okay who are you talking about. You three keep mentioning a girl. I want to know who it is you're talking about."

Yuki smiled and looked down. Kyo had come in too.

"Who are you talking about!"

Yuki looked up. "Do you know that girl named Tohru Honda in our class?"

Kyo realized what they were talking about and sat down. He started eating.

"Tohru? Oh, she has those two girls as her friends."

"Yeah, the Yankee and the psychic." Kyo said.

"Yes, well she had lived in a tent in the woods for a while and when we found out, we let her stay in the room you're staying in." Yuki said. "Then she found out our secret and she was okay with it. She was allowed to stay here and know for a while but then for some reason, Akito wanted her memories erased so then after that she left us."

Sakura was quiet for a while. "You must've been sad when she left. The way you talk about her… she must've had an impact on your lives."

_I understand now. _Sakura thought. _The girl that was not apart of the family and she accepted them for who they were and not what they become. Poor Tohru._

"So, Kyo, do you like my food?"

Kyo paused and looked down at the food. "Yeah, whatever. Salmon's pretty good. I think it should be served a lot more often."

Sakura knew that this was a compliment and smiled when she heard it. Shigure suddenly opened the door and came into the room. He smelled the air.

"Ah! I knew I smelled something delicious. This does look very appetizing. Did you make this Sakura?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry if I put too much seasoning for your taste. I often ate all kinds of fish with these seasonings back at the Luna house."

"I think its perfect." Shigure said. "In fact, I think even take-out should do the same thing. Tell me, Sakura, do you like housework?"

"Um… I don't mind it. I'm pretty good at it. I'm assuming Tohru did some housework around here." Sakura looked around.

Shigure was a little shocked to hear the name coming from Sakura. "Hmm… well yes she has worked wonders. Our kitchen was a bit messy before she came."

"A bit?" Yuki and Kyo said.

"Okay, well a lot. So, you like housework. Great! If I paid you, would you mind keeping the house in shape?"

"Sure, but…. What about Akito?"

"Hmm? Oh, I almost forgot! I went to go see him earlier today and he's decided that you may stay."

"So, I won't lose my memory?"

"Not at all. It was strange when I told him your name. He said he'd heard it before but couldn't recall."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Huh?" The three boys looked at her.

"Remember when I told you two I had a secret?" She looked at Kyo and Yuki and they nodded. "Well, the day you find out, it will all make sense."

The boys were confused and stared at her blankly. Sakura just smiled. She had finished her meal and picked up after herself. She turned to leave and paused for a moment.

"Oh, and Shigure," She said, "I think that it would be best if I did housework without being paid. Considering you're letting me stay for free then I suppose I can do housework to make up for paying."

Sakura left the room and went to the kitchen.

"Something tells me she has a different personality than Tohru." Shigure said.

"Miss Luna…. She's the mysterious type. She's very unpredictable." Yuki said.

"If you ask me, I think she's got a lot of different personalities hiding within her." Kyo said.

"Well, no asked you stupid cat."

"Shut up you damn rat! You're the last person I want to hear!"

"Yes, Kyo's right and so are you Yuki. I guess we'll wait to see what she has in store for us." Shigure said.

Back in the kitchen, Sakura was washing dishes.

_So, this is my new home. I have a feeling great things are about to happen._


	7. Meeting More Sohmas

**A note from Raven-san:** Okay this is gonna make me sound stupid but I just realized you can make a line thingy. Usually what I do is write everything on wordpad then upload it to fan fiction then I post it up so everyone can read it. I don't edit it or anything so I've never realized you could do a line thingy. I made a little mistake somewhere so I had to edit it and then I discovered the line.  
This might make things a little fun for me now though. I can write someextra stuff and not have to worry about separating it from the story.

**

* * *

**

_Raven:_ Okay, first of all thanks to everyone who read my very first story. It make me really happy when you review.  
_Alice(Raven's alter ego)_: Isn't there something else you should be saying? Something important?  
_Raven_: What? I don't-- Ohhh... Right.  
_Alice:_ Idiot.  
_Raven:_ (sighs) Well, I know this is really late but there might be spoilers from the anime and maybe the manga. Not really intended though. I kinda forgot to mention it at the beginning and I assumed that people who read my story already know the basic plot of Fruits Basket. (sweatdrop)  
_Alice:_ Lesson Learned... never assume. Well, enjoy the next chapter which is really boring because the point of this chapter was just to introduce two new Sohmas. But anyways, once again we don't own Fruits Basket or the characters. Thanks!  
_Raven:_ ...I hate you...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meeting more Sohmas**

The next day, Sakura had to work. She goes during the day shift so she can get work over with. When she was walking back to her new home, she got lost.

_Great. What do I now? _Sakura thought.

"Excuse me." A voice said behind Sakura. She turned around and saw a boy and girl. The boy had white hair on top and black hair on the bottom. The girl seemed like she might be younger than Sakura. She seemed like an average girl apart from the boy. The boy spoke.

"You wouldn't happen to be lost, would you?"

"Eh…. Y-yes, I'm trying to find my way to Shigure Sohma's house. I don't know if you've heard the name or know where it is but if you do could you help me?"

"Me and Haru were heading there anyways." The girl said. "Y-you must be the one everyone's talking about. You knowabout the cursejust like Tohru knew. Sakura Luna, right?" The girl said shyly.

"Yeah, uh, how did you know my name. Are you- are you related to the Sohmas?" Sakura asked.

Sakura felt like flinching at Tohru's name. _They all talk about Tohru like she was some kind of- I don't know… a queen or something. I don't mean to sound envious or rude or anything but am I honestly just nothing compared to her?_

"Yes. I'm Kagura. That's my name, Kagura Sohma."

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma. We're also part of the zodiac." the boy said.

"So, then you two have the curse too?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Haru said. "By any chance, is Yuki home?"

"He should be. I'm sure Kyo and Shigure are there too."

"Kyo's there! We have to hurry! I must see my darling Kyo." Kagura ran ahead.

"Eh?" Sakura gave an odd look and she followed Kagura.

_So, if they're part of the zodiac, I wonder what animals they are. Hatsuharu's hair reminds me of a cow. I wonder if he's the ox. What's Kagura then? Maybe I'll find out_. Sakura thought.

Kagura had led Sakura home. Sakura made sure to remember where the house was so she would never forget again. Inside, Sakura found a very scared Kyo and the innocent looking Kagura. Sakura didn't understand why Kyo was so afraid of her.

"Kyo…. Why? Why do you keep running away from me? All I want is your love. I miss you Kyo. Every time I leave here I think about you and just can't stand to be away. Oh, darling….. I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

Kagura grabbed by the arm and threw him out of the room and through the paper door. Sakura now understood why Kyo was so afraid. Kagura literally beat the crap out of Kyo. As Sakura watched, she soon realized what animal she was.

"She's the boar!" Sakura said out loud with pride at being able to figure it out.

"So she is." Shigure said. Sakura had not realized he was behind her. "I'm surprised you were so quick at figuring it out." Shigure smiled. Hatsuharu entered the room.

"And Hatsuharu is the ox, right?" Sakura looked over at him. He nodded.

Kagura and Kyo began bringing the commotion towards them. Kagura was about to punch Kyo but he ducked. Her fist kept going and hit Sakura in the chest. Sakura had the air blown out of her but despite how hard she was hit, she remained in the same spot. However, after a short time, the impact caused her to fall backwards onto her butt. As she did, the bell on her neck rang.

The ring caused a bond between Sakura and the three members of the zodiac. Hatsuharu, Kagura, and Shigure all paused for a moment. Then, Shigure finally asked.

"Sakura, where did you get that bell?"

"Um… I've had it ever since I was born." Sakura said.

"I feel a little strange. Like-" Kagura paused, "like there's a connection between us."

"I don't understand." Sakura said. "This happened with Yuki and Kyo too… now it happened to all of you. What is this?"

_I knew this bell was special but is there more to it that I don't know about?_ Sakura thought.

"This certainly is strange. Maybe I'll call Ha'ri." Shigure said. He went to the phone.

"Ha'ri?" Sakura asked.

"Hatori Sohma is the Sohma family doctor. He's also a member of the zodiac."

"I wonder which one he is. Does he know Tohru too?" Sakura almost had a disgusted tone in her voice. She didn't know why but for some reason she couldn't stand Tohru.

Hatsuharu answer her. "Actually, only Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Kagura have actually got to know her.Hatorihasmet her but never got to know her.She's a mystery to the rest of us. We've all heard a lot about her and you too. I'm glad I got to meet you."

Sakura saw that Hatsuharu seemed to feel bad for not meeting Tohru. Yuki walked into the room.

"Haru? Kagura? When did you get here?"

"Yuki…." Hatsuharu floated towards Yuki. "Where have you been?" He said, straightening Yuki's collar on his shirt.

"I was at my secret base." Yuki said.

"You've got a secret base?" Sakura blinked a few times. She had no idea and was now curious to see it. "Is it really big and have cool stuff inside it?"

"Uh, no, it's not exactly what you're thinking of. I'll show you one day."

"That sounds exciting!"

Kyo, who finally got a break from Kagura, stood up the moment Yuki entered the room. Kagura was about to go beat him to death but she remembered Sakura.

"Oh! I'm sorry for hitting you. I-I didn't mean to."

Yuki was surprised. "You hit Miss Luna?"

Sakura smiled, rubbing her chest. "It was an accident. It's fine. Hmm.. I guess I should fix us something to eat." Sakura left to the kitchen.

"Maybe you should go help her." Yuki said to Kagura. She nodded.

"Hi!" Kagura entered the kitchen.

"Ah! Oh, hello Kagura." Sakura was startled.

"Yuki said I should help."

"Uh, okay."

"Can I make Kyo's meal?"

"Sure, I guess. You must really like him."

"Mm-hmm."

"If you do then why do you hurt him so much?"

Both girls started cooking. Kagura was happily making Kyo's meal.

"I don't mean to hurt him." Kagura's personality became soft. "I just get so excited to see him and my love comes out all at once."

"You know, hugs are better. Oh wait, you can't hug him, can you? He'll just transform."

"I can hug him. You see, it's okay for zodiac members to hug each other no matter if they're boys or girls. No one knows why."

_So, Kagura can hug any one of them whenever she wants. Instead, she fights them. Why? Maybe that's just the personality of the boar. _Sakura thought_. She seems to really like Kyo too. I wonder why. It seems there's more to it than what people see or know._

The girls finished cooking and everyone ate. Soon, it was time for Hatsuharu and Kagura to leave.

"Bye Kyo! I love you!" Kagura said happily. "Be sure to call me!"

"Like I ever would! What if I don't want to?"

"You better call me damn it!" Kagura suddenly became angry. She started fighting with Kyo again.

Hatsuharu waited by the door.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Hatsuharu." Sakura said.

"Just call me Haru and it was a pleasure meeting you." Haru bowed and Sakura did too.

_Wow! He's really polite. I never expected him to be. I'm not sure why_.

"Iif you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm a year younger than Kyo and Yuki. Kagura is two years older than them if you're wondering."

"Really? I was sure that she was younger."

"Well, sometimes things aren't what they seem with the Sohmas."

"Huh?"

Kagura stopped fighting and she ran out of the door saying, "YOU'RE SO MEAN KYO!" Haru followed her out.

_I wonder what he meant by that. I think I know though. He's saying that there's more to the Sohmas than what I might think, or something along those lines._

Yuki and Kyo were sitting at the table.

"Finally, she's gone." Kyo said.

"You don't like it when she's here?" Sakura said.

"No! I hate it! She always acts like that."

Sakura wanted to defend what Kyo was saying by saying something mean but she stopped. Sakura looked at the two boys and ran off. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, both were confused. Shigure came in.

"Well, Ha'ri's coming over. He's bringing over Momiji since he's watching over him. Hmm? What's wrong with you two? Where's Sakura?"

Sakura ran deep into the forest. _No! I'm so stupid! I can't afford for this to happen to me. Not now! I should've known better than to be thinking like I have been._

A silver smoke surrounded her and she transformed into a black cat. As a cat, Sakura can talk just like the Sohmas can.

"No! I'm such an idiot! Why? Why does this have to happen now?"

Sakura's transformation differs from the Sohmas in a couple of ways. She still has her same eyes, unlike the Sohmas do when they transform, and she still has her bell on. Even if the bell is taken off while in cat form, she wouldn't change into her true form. Then, once she manages to kiss someone in order to change back, she still has all her clothes on.

Sakura looked around. "Who am I suppose to kiss? There's nobody here! This is all my fault. I just had to have such negative feelings. I have to stop thinking like that."

Sakura ran through the forest and found the Sohma house. She felt a strange feeling drawing her to the roof. She found a ladder leading up there and she struggled to get up to the top. When Sakura finally reached the top, Kyo was there.

_Is he the one drawing me in? It must be him because he's the cat._

Sakura had a choice. She could either tell Kyo and everyone about her secret now or she could make an excuse for kissing Kyo. Sakura decided on what she would do. She slowly walked up to Kyo.


	8. Transformation?

**Note from Raven: **Yay! Chapter eight is up. I have a feeling this is gonna be a really long story. I hope there's no limit to how many chapters you can put. Anyways, I drew two new pictures for my story and put them on Deviantart. One of Kyo and Sakura and another one of Sakura and Yuki. So, go to the bottom of my profile if you want to see them. And don't go thinking who Sakura's gonna be paired with. I want to leave that a mystery for everyone. But I can tell you that it will be either Kyo or Yuki.

I also got the 13th book! I read it right away and I liked it. I really want to make all the characters (Such as the Sohmas) seem like the ones from the manga or anime. I liked reading the manga cause it lets me see how the characters would really act. I'm glad I have Sakura cause I can make her act however I want.

Another thing is that i'm really sorry that it's been a long time since I've put up the next chapter. I blame fanfiction cause when i tried to submit documents, it wouldn't let me. I started pulling out my hair that i got so mad! Lol just kidding but anyways enough of me... here's the story!

**

* * *

Sorry one more thing... I would like to thank AnimeCrazy88, Aliza-phantom, Bunny The Assassin and Chi-san(I love you!) for reviewing. - thanks **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Transformation?**

Sakura the cat slowly made her way to the orange-headed boy. He realized he had company. Kyo glanced over at the cat and noticed the bell she wore.

"Hey, that bell…" Kyo was about to pick up the cat but Sakura ran back.

She went over to the ladder. Sakura had made up a plan for what she was about to do. Sakura faced away from Kyo. She tried directing her voice to the bottom of the ladder.

"Hey Kyo? Do you see a cat up there?" She felt like an idiot by doing this.

Kyo recognized Sakura's voice. "Yeah, it's standing by the ladder."

"Well, it took my bell. I'm gonna come up there to get it."

Sakura wasn't sure if her plan would work but it was worth a try. She acted like a cat and sat there for a while. After a minute or so, she pretended to be running away from the 'human Sakura' supposedly coming after her. The cat Sakura ran into Kyo. Sakura kissed him and a silver smoke surrounded Sakura. When it cleared, a fully clothed Sakura was lying on top of Kyo. She just stared at him and he stared at her.

"Uh, hi!" Sakura flashed a big smile at him.

Kyo wanted to do the same but didn't. "Could you get off of me?"

"Right." Sakura quickly got off and sat next to him. "Well, uh, the cat got away. Darn. At least I got my bell back. Eh-heh." Sakura was hoping that she had fooled Kyo.

"Why did it have your bell in the first place?"

"I….. I put it on the cat because…" Sakura hesitated. "… it looked cute. Then it ran away."

"That was kinda stupid."

"I know. Sorry for falling on you." Sakura realized something. "Wait… you didn't turn into cat. How?"

Kyo realized this too and was surprised. Sakura got excited.

"Wow! This is great! I should tell Shigure and Yuki and- AHH!" In excitement, Sakura was running around and had slipped. Sakura grabbed the edge of the roof.

Yuki ran out of the house and saw what was happening and held out his arms. "Miss Luna!"

Kyo began to go get her but Sakura lost her grip.

"No! Damn it!" Kyo jumped after her.

Sakura was falling backwards. In the air, her body twisted and she was about to land on her feet. Kyo got a hold of her arm and then held her close. Both landed on top of Yuki. Shigure came out of the house with Hatori and Momiji behind him.

"Well, this certainly is a sight. Perhaps the roof isn't the safest place to be." Shigure said.

The three were still piled on top of each other.

"Miss Luna, are you alright? You're not hurt?" Yuki struggled.

Sakura felt dizzy. "Yes, but are you two okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for me to be such an idiot."

"Don't worry about it." Yuki said.

"Next time don't be so clumsy as to fall off a roof." Kyo said.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Stupid Cat." Yuki said.

"Shut up Damn Rat! It's not like I wanted to end up like this!"

"Well then could you get off of me already. I don't want any of your stupidity to rub off on me."

"That's it!" Kyo got up. Sakura got off of Yuki and Yuki stood up. Kyo punched and Yuki blocked it. Soon enough, they started fighting.

"Yuki! Kyo!" Sakura ran over to stop the fighting boys. She got in the middle of both of them. Kyo punched Sakura right in the back.

"That looked like it hurt." Shigure said from the sidelines.

"I hope she's okay." Momiji said.

"Huh?" Yuki and Kyo gasped.

Sakura fell to her knees. Yuki held her. "Miss Luna! Are you okay?"

"Where's Kyo?" Sakura looked over at him. "Please, come close to me…."

Kyo knelt down by Sakura.

"You truly are an idiot." Yuki whispered.

"Please come closer. Yuki doesn't need to hear this." Sakura whispered.

Kyo went as close as he could. His face was right next to hers. He began to blush.

"Kyo…." She whispered. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Sakura yelled.

Kyo fell back and his ears were still ringing. Sakura stood up with Yuki's help.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked, still concerned.

"My back is a little sore but I'll be fine. Oh, uh hi." She saw the little blond boy and the tall guy with his hair covering his left eye.

"Hi! So, you're Sakura right?" Momiji asked enthusiastically. "I'm so happy to meet you. Guess who I am."

"Momiji, right?"

"Yeah! You're right! So, you know about the whole transforming thing, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Great! So, I can hug you! Yay!" Momiji jumped and he hugged Sakura.

Sakura screeched in pain because of her back. She fell back and a boom sounded. When she hit the ground, the beck on her neck rang. Hatori and Momiji froze for a while. When the smoke cleared, a little yellow bunny was sitting on Sakura's lap.

"How cute! You're the rabbit." Sakura hugged the little bunny.

Shigure, smiled at seeing her. He spoke to Hatori away from Sakura's hearing.

"You know Ha'ri, it's still a shame you never got to know Tohru but I'm thinking now you're not missing much with Sakura here."

"She's quite a girl, isn't she?" Hatori said.

"Yes. You know, she's very mysterious and unpredictable. I'm thinking that she really belongs with us. Even if she isn't one of the cursed ones, Sakura still is able to fit it somehow. Maybe its her unique personality."

Sakura stood up and held the rabbit. She walked over to Hatori.

"Hi. I'm Sakura. You're Hatori, right?"

Hatori nodded. "You know Tohru had her memory erased right?"

Sakura wasn't sure was he was getting at but she nodded, unsure of what he would say.

"Well, whether you have the same fate is still up to Akito. You're safe for now."

"Huh?" Sakura questioned.

"Ha'ri don't be so mean to Sakura." Momiji said.

Hatori looked at the little bunny then at Sakura. He turned away. "Hmm… I suggest you put some ice on your back. I think its time we left Momiji."

"Aww…. But I wanna stay with Sakura."

"We'll visit another time." Hatori picked up Momiji's clothes.

Momiji sighed. "Okay. Bye Sakura." Momiji jumped out of Sakura's arms and was picked up by Hatori. They left.

"Wasn't that a fun day? Well, let's put some ice on your back." Shigure went into the house.

Yuki walked up to Sakura. "Miss Luna… About Hatori… He-he was the one that erased Miss Honda's memory. I'm glad he hasn't done it to you. I hope you never have to forget."

"Yeah.. Me neither." Sakura whispered. Yuki went inside the house.

"Hey!" Kyo called. Sakura turned around. Kyo was red.

"I-I'm not good at controlling my temper whenever I'm fighting that damn rat. I guess I need more training… Next time stay out of the way so that way I won't hurt you again."

_Is he trying to apologize? He must not be very good at it but I'm sure its hard for him. _Sakura thought.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura smiled. She turned around and went inside.

Kyo stood there. He too gave a small, awkward smile.

The next morning, Sakura awoke with a better back and got dressed for school. She went downstairs and cooked breakfast. Yuki came into the kitchen. He looked half-asleep.

"Morning Yuki." Sakura said happily.

Yuki mumbled something back.

"That damn rat usually has a hard time getting up." Kyo came into the kitchen.

"I see. Do you want some milk, Kyo?" Sakura, who really loved milk, poured herself a glass and thought Kyo would want some too since he probably likes milk as much as she does.

"Yeah, sure." Kyo said.

Sakura poured him a glass. Shigure came into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone! I smell something good." Shigure said happily.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Sakura said.

"Good, oh Sakura. I meant to talk to you about something." Shigure said.

"Y-yes."

"Yesterday, you seemed to have run into Kyo and Yuki numerous times and never seemed to make them transform."

"Actually, I was going to tell you the same thing. Unfortunately, I had the whole roof incident. I'm not sure why it's been happening. Maybe it was a fluke."

Yuki finally awoke. "You know, flukes don't really happen with us."

"Yes, that is true." Shigure said.

"Didn't she make that brat transform?" Kyo asked.

"That's right. I did make Momiji transform." Sakura agreed.

"Hmm… Yes, but something seems to not be right. Sakura, is there something you're not telling us?"

"Huh? Uh…. Of course not." Sakura panicked.

"Didn't you mention something about a secret?" Shigure looked at her suspiciously.

"Y-yes but, I don't think it has anything to do with me not transforming you. Maybe it does but I'm not sure. It must've been a fluke. I'll- I'll prove it." Sakura went over to Shigure and hugged him. Nothing happened and Sakura let go. She went over to Kyo and hugged him and still nothing happened. Finally, she went over to Yuki and embraced him. He blushed but other than that, nothing happened.

"I-I don't understand. I can hug you all. Not that it's a bad thing but… How is this possible?" Sakura thought for a while._This doesn't make sense._ She thought. _Unless…. The bell! Everytime it rings, me and the person near me who hears it has a strange feeling. Or at least I think they do cause I know I do. Maybe that's why. But this hasn't happened before. Maybe it's got to do with them being the Sohma family._

"Guess we'll never find out, will we?" Kyo said.

"We could but you're too stupid to figure out anything." Yuki said.

"You DAMN RAT! You better shut that damn mouth of yours before my fist makes you do it!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Fine! Let's go!"

They started fighting again.

"Are they always like this?" Sakura asked.

"Sadly, yes. Ever since they were born, they've done nothing but hate each other. Once they were old enough to fight then that's when it all began. But ever since you got here, things have been better. They don't get into fist fights as much, which is good because they don't destroy my poor house."

"Oh! I almost forgot, when did you fix the door? The one Kagura broke?"

"While you slept, I had someone come over to fix it."

"That's good."

The two boys were still fighting. Sakura walked over to them. Kyo and Yuki noticed she was coming and stopped fighting. Sakura paused and looked at them with a confused look. Kyo and Yuki were faced away from each other and were blushing. Sakura smiled at seeing them.

"Breakfast is ready." Sakura set up the table. They all ate.

After breakfast, they went to school. Sakura walked with Kyo and Yuki. On the way, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Kaori caught up. "Geez! Anyway, hey Orange-head. Hey Prince."

"Neh…" Kyo mumbled.

"Hello Miss Suzuki." Yuki said.

"So, how have you been Sakura? How was your weekend?"

"Very eventful. It turns out that I'm living with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure."

"No way! So, at least you're not living in that tree. You two better take care of Sakura." Kaori glared at the boys.

"Don't worry Kaori. They are. After all, they're letting me stay in their house."

"That's true. I'm happy for you Sakura. You've finally found a home.

Sakura looked up at the sky. "Yeah." She whispered.

The day went by quick and after school, the three walked home together. After the days continued to go by, Sakura became close friends with Yuki and Kyo. Weeks went by and they became even closer friends. One night, Sakura had a dream that changed her feelings. In the morning, she awoke.

I-I think I like him! I do! I have a crush on him. When did this happen?

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! Oh... I'm not gonna tell who it is until it's time. I can tell you that it's either Kyo or Yuki though. It's gonna be a while before it's actually declared but you'll probably figure it out on your own cause I'm gonna make it really obvious. The least I can do though is give a summary of the next chapter(A very short summary). I've already written it and I just need totype it on the computer.

* * *

**Chapter 9:** When Sakurareads Kaori with a letter to Sakura with no return address, it breaks her heart resulting in her changing into a cat again. She manages to transform only in front of one person but this time, it might not be so easy for excuses. Find out what happens in chapter nine! 


	9. I'm sorry!

**A note from me: **Okay in this chapter, I know that when the part about Kyo and Yuki's parents are mentioned, It's probably inaccurate. I remember vaguely about their parents but I'm too lazy to go back and read the book. And far down, Ritsu comes in and I really don't know too much about him. I know a few things but personality wise, all I know is that he says "sorry" A LOT!

**

* * *

**

**Raven: **Well that's all that I have to say. I'm working on the next chapter right now. I'm also doing a few more drawings which you can see by going to the bottom of my profile.  
**Alice:** Aren't you gonna say something else?  
**Raven:** What?  
**Alice:** You know what! You haven't said it in a while.  
**Raven:** Oh, right. I've said it a couple times already but I'll say it again, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters  
**Alice:** and...  
**Raven:** Oh yeah, THERE MAY BE SPOILERS! I'M NOT SURE BUT THERE MIGHT BE.  
**Alice:** Okay, you're done. On with the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:** **I'm sorry!**

Sakura got out of her bed (which was a new large bed Shigure bought for her) and she looked at herself in the mirror.

_Look at me…. I don't deserve to love. I'm a horrible person. On top of that, I'm cursed. And…. no one could ever love a black cat. _She continued to look at herself in the mirror. She felt like breaking it. _It wouldn't matter if I got seven years of bad luck. As a black cat, I practically define bad luck._

Sakura went to school with Yuki and Kyo. When Kaori came, she held an envelope.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Kaori said. "It's for you." She handed it to Sakura.

Sakura grabbed the envelope and read the address. It was addressed to the Luna household with no return address. Sakura opened it and read the letter out loud.

"_Dear Sakura Luna,_

_I regret being the one telling you that your father has been involved in a fatal accident. Unfortunately, a boat had caught fire and exploded with your father still on it. We are sorry for your loss_."

Sakura became silent.

"Miss Luna…." Yuki put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Kaori asked.

"No…." A teardrop made its way out. Sakura's eyes were blank. "My father…. He was the only family I had left that cared about me. Or at least I thought so. It seemed like he might have. Now…. he's gone."

"Sakura…." Kaori sighed. "I-"

Sakura ran off.

"Poor Sakura. Now she has no family to count on." Kaori said.

"Doesn't she have family in hermain house?" Kyo asked.

"Use your head. She's not close with them and…. They don't like her."

"Well how was I suppose to know?" Kyo yelled. "And if you're her friend, then why don't you go after her?"

Kaori looked down. "Because-" she said softly, "I can't empathize with her. My parents get along perfectly. I wouldn't know what to say." she looked up at them. "You two need to remind her that she still does have a family that cares about her. The Sohma family. Ever since she's started living with you guys, she's gotten to be happier than I've ever seen her be before."

Kyo and Yuki started walking to the school which was where Sakura had run off to. Kyo and Yuki had their share of parental problems. Kyo's mother had killed herself and his father had left when Kyo was born. Yuki's parents never understood Yuki and he became so distant with them, it seemed like he never had any parents. Most of his issues were involved with his mother. The boys arrived at school. They saw Sakura sitting alone on a bench.

"Well…?" Kyo said. "Aren't you gonna talk to her?"

"Of course I am. It would be wise if you did the same, stupid cat. You could empathize with her just as much as I could."

"I'll say something! I'll just do it later. I'm goin' to class." As Kyo walked away, he glanced at Sakura and frowned. Yuki sat down next to her.

"Err…. Miss Luna?"

Sakura was quiet. Her mind was racing.

_Oh no! It's gonna happen again! I can feel it! I have to get out of here. But if Kyo's in class, who else could I trick and kiss? I guess I have no choice…. It's time._

A silver smoke surrounded Sakura and she turned into a cat. When the smoke cleared, Yuki saw Sakura as a black cat.

"M-Miss Luna?" Yuki was surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry Yuki. I can't hide it forever. This is my secret. I'll explain later. For now, maybe you should get Kyo so we can go home and tell Shigure too."

Yuki picked up the cat and headed to class. On the way, Sakura realized that Yuki might be very uncomfortable having to hold a cat.

"You can put me down if you want. I know you don't like cats."

Yuki stopped. He held Sakura out and made her look directly at him.

"Miss Luna… I may be the rat and I may hate cats…. But since its you, I couldn't care what you became. I know that inside you're you. So don't think I hate you." Yuki continued to walk to class.

Sakura's eyes became watery due to her happiness. She smiled as they finally made it to their class. Kaori was the first to see Yuki enter with the cat. Then one-by-one each student stopped what they were doing and glanced at the ever popular Prince Yuki with a black cat. Yuki glared at Kyo who was sitting at his desk.

"Come on. Let's go." Yuki said.

Before Kyo could argue, Yuki left the room before he had the chance to say anything.

They were all outside and on their way home.

"Okay you damn rat, why are we going home and why the hell are YOU holding a cat?"

"It's me Kyo." Sakura said.

"HUH?" Kyo almost fell back from shock.

They arrived home and Shigure greeted them.

"What's this?" He said. "What are you two doing home? And when did Yuki start liking cats?"

Sakura sighed, "It's me Shigure."

Shigure fell from shock.

_And here I thought he was used to talking animals. _Sakura sighed.

After a few minutes, they were all sitting at the table. Sakura was sitting on top of it.

"Well, this is my secret. You see, my family has a curse. The curse of the black cat. Not everyone is effected by it but those who are share a terrible fate. Whenever we feel a negative emotion, we turn into a cat.  
This curse began many years ago by the head of a certain family. The Sohma family. There was a cult made by my ancestors to try to make the cat a part of the zodiac. The head of the Sohma family wouldn't hear of it and he put a curse on the cult.  
The only way I can change back is an act of the most powerful positive emotion. Love. The way that can be expressed is with a kiss. If I kiss someone, or maybe sometimes something, I can change back."

The three were stunned.

"I see." Shigure said. "Now a few things are starting to make sense."

"I'm sorry I never told you earlier. I didn't think you were ready to know."

"What about the bell?" Kyo asked. "I mean, you wear it all the time. It's gotta mean something."

Sakura's eyes went blank. She began remembering the time she changed into her true form when she was little. It was the worst experience ever and the worst part about the curse.

"It-it does mean something. I think that is something we'll save for another conversation. Let's just say that it protects me. If you don't mind me asking, would someone change me back?"

The boys all looked at each other. Shigure sighed and smiled. "Well if you two boys are too immature to handle such a minor thing, then I guess I'll just have to kiss Sakura."

"YOU WILL NOT!" Kyo and Yuki yelled.

"It's really not that big of a deal." Sakura said. "I just want to change back."

"Well, I can't help you since these two won't let me. It looks like as if one of them will have to do it." Shigure said.

"Uh…." Both boys blushed.

"I don't want to have to be a cat forever." Sakura frowned.

"Hey, you tricked me to do it the first time." Kyo said, "Make that damn rat do it!"

"Please, Yuki?" Sakura pleaded. Yuki blushed. "Uh, alright."

Sakura went up to Yuki and brought her little kitty mouth to his. A smoke surrounded her and she changed back. She was sitting on Yuki's lap.

"Thanks. That wasn't so bad, right?" Sakura flashed a little smile.

"So, you say that negative emotions change you, right?" Shigure said, "What made you change?"

"Oh, uh…" Sakura had temporarily forgotten about her father's death. "I got a letter. M-my father is…. He died."

"Your father? Oh my, I'm terribly sorry."

"The truth is…. I never really _knew_ him. Sure he'd send me letters but they only said things about work. He would also talk about things only my mother would understand. Somehow, I figured out that he believed that I was my mother. It's like he had been writing to her and not me. He did say he loved _me_ but reading it is not the same as hearing it."

Everyone was quiet. Sakura noticed that they seemed uncomfortable.

"So, you're all okay with this? I mean, me being what I am?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Miss Luna, why do you think we wouldn't be okay with it?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I don't know…."

"You've accepted us for what we are, so it's only natural we do the same for you." Shigure said.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled. "We better get back to school."

They all went back to school and things were the same between Sakura, Yuki, and Kyo. Kyo and Yuki didn't treat her differently, but Sakura knew that they thought about her being what she is.

On the way to work, Sakura had been daydreaming and accidentally bumped into someone. A boom sounded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't-" Sakura looked down. She saw a little monkey with a kimono outfit near it.

"Oh, are you a member of the Sohma family?" Sakura asked.

"Mm….. Y-yes. I-I…." The little monkey jumped and grabbed onto the collar of Sakura's shirt and held on. "I…. I'M SO SORRY! I'M SUCH A FOOL FOR NOT SEEING WHERE I WAS GOING. I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I'M SORRY WORLD. I-"

"Stop!" Sakura yelled. She grabbed the little monkey and held it. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to apologize for such a little thing. I'm Sakura Luna. What's your name?"

"R-Ritsu. Again, I'm really so-"

"And again, don't worry about it. So, you're Ritsu Sohma, the monkey. It's wonderful to finally meet another member of the zodiac." Sakura smiled.

"You're too kind to me. I don't deserve such kindness. You're Sakura… I came here to meet you. I was heading to Shigure's house but I seemed to have run into you."

A boom sounded and Ritsu changed into his human form. Sakura turned around.

"You can change behind me so no one can see you." Sakura said.

Ritsu quickly changed. When Sakura looked at him, he looked like a girl.

_Eh? Why is he dressed like a girl? I know he's a boy because I made him transform. Hmm… I wonder what will happed if I ring my bell. If that feeling occurs, then I know that it's the bell that causes that feeling._

Sakura tapped the bell on her neck and it jingled. Ritsu and her felt a strange connection.

"That was a little strange." Ritsu said.

"Yes…. Yes it was."

_So it really is the bell…._

"Well, Ritsu, I better get going. You caught me on my way to work. Are you staying at Shigure's?"

"No. I was hoping to meet you and then be on my way. I'm really sorry that-"

"Don't be. I'm sure I'll be running into you again. Bye!" Sakura ran off.

_Ritsu Sohma. He seems very strange. Why would someone cross-dress? It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I met another zodiac member. It's been a while since I have. Momiji and Kagura are the only ones who come over to the house a lot. I've been getting closer with them. I wonder who I'll meet next._

Sakura went to work and thought about who's the next Sohma that she'll encounter. After a few weeks, Sakura happened to have met someone else by accident.

* * *

Chapter 10 summary: Sakura meets another Sohma who stays at Shigure's for a little while. Then, there comes a special day. Valentine's Day. Kagura, Kyo, Yuki, and Sakura all go out. Wait for chapter 10 and see what happens. 


	10. First Date

**A note from Raven: **Okay so honestly, this chapter is gonna be mainly just to get in and introduce some of the zodiac. I tried to put some other stuff with it. I was getting pretty bored when writing this chapter but now in the next couple of chapters, those are gonna be exciting and I'm getting around to typing them up.  
I drew one new picture for the story. I think it turned out pretty good. I always add new drawings at the end of my profile just so everyone knows.

* * *

**Raven: **Well, even though this chapter is boring, enjoy.  
**Alice: **Aren't you forgetting something?  
**Raven:** Oh yeah! I remembered this time!** This contains some spoilers from the manga/anime!  
Alice:** And...  
**Raven:** Oh and I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters.  
**Alice:** Enjoy the chapter.  
**Raven:** Hey that was my line!  
**Alice:** Shut up already  
**(Raven and Alice get into a fight)** **

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: First Date**

On a rainy day, Sakura and Yuki were walking home from school. They both had their umbrellas up.

"The rain makes me so sleepy…" Sakura yawned.

"It must be the cat in you." Yuki smiled.

Sakura was glad that Yuki had still liked her even though she was a cat. As they continued to walk, they heard someone come up behind them. It was Hatsuharu and he was holding his jacket. It looked like something was being covered with it.

"Haru?" Yuki called.

"Yuki? What are you doing out in the rain?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You're soaked to the bone."

"Well, I had to find someone."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Her." Haru uncovered what was being covered by his jacket. A small tiger that slept in Haru's arms.

"She's so cute." Sakura said, "What's her name?"

"Kisa." Haru said. The little tiger opened her eyes.

_Kisa Sohma. _Sakura thought. _I wonder why she transformed. Shigure said that they can transform if they are put under too much stress. Could that be true for Kisa? Probably. I wonder if my bell will work on her._

Sakura touched her bell. Another connection was formed.

"Hi Kisa." Sakura said. "I'm Sakura Luna. It's nice to meet you."

Kisa looked up at her and said nothing.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Apparently, she has locked up all her words." Haru said. "She hasn't spoken to anyone. Not even her mother."

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"She was picked on."

Everyone went quiet.

"We should hurry and get to Shigure's house." Sakura said. All three ran to Shigure's home.

When they arrived, Kisa still didn't speak. Her mother came by to talk to her and she didn't seem to make anything better. Sakura tried talking to Kisa and her mother and made things okay between them. Kisa's mother left and it was decided that Kisa would stay at Shigure's for a little while. She eventually turned back into a person. Sakura thought she was very cute and hugged her. Kisa smiled and held on tight.

At night, Kisa slept with Sakura in her room. One night, Sakura talked to Kisa about something.

"Kisa, you know that one day you'll gain that courage you need to be able to go back to school. There were times when I've wanted to lock up my words. I actually did for a while when I was younger but then I met a wonderful friend, Kaori, who helped free my words. I know you can do it too."

Kisa was trying to say something. "W-why?"

"Huh? You spoke!" Sakura hugged Kisa. Her voice was sweet and shy. Kisa repeated what she said.

"Why Sissy? Why did you lock away your words?"

Sakura was stunned to hear her ask but then she smiled. "People weren't being nice to me either. Now, go to sleep."

Kisa cuddled next to Sakura. Sakura thought for a while.

_I can understand how Kisa felt and might still feel. I know what it's like to be treated horribly. I'm happy she finally spoke. I guess she'll probably start calling my "sissy" but that's fine cause it's cute how she's so attached to me._

The next day, Kisa decided to start school again. Everyone was happy to hear her voice again. Sakura, Yuki, and Kyo all went to school too. Today, was a special day at school. Today was the day that the school celebrated Valentine's Day. All of Yuki's fan club girls all tried to give him chocolates. Sakura was talking to Kaori.

"So, Sakura, have you gotten any chocolates?" Kaori asked.

"Who me? No, I don't think I'll be getting any but I made some for you."

Sakura handed Kaori a little present.

"Thanks! Out of all the chocolates I've gotten, I'm keeping this one. I'm sorry but I've been on a low budget lately. I hope you don't mind. I promise I'll pay you back next year."

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it. You don't have to."

"But I really want to. Hey look, that Orange-head is getting chocolates."

Kyo was sitting at his desk and a girl from class gave him chocolates.

"Kyo-Kyo, I got you some chocolates."

"Wait…. Is today Valentine's Day?" He stood up. "I'm going home. No wait, home is dangerous too. I'll just go on a journey!" Kyo ran out of the classroom.

Sakura went over to the window and so did Yuki. They watched as Kyo started to run away but came to a sudden halt when he saw a girl standing outside. It was Kagura. She turned around.

"Kyo? Kyo!" Kagura began spinning around happily towards him. Kyo began to turn around.

"Kyo! KYO! MY LOVE!" Kagura began running after Kyo.

"Damn it! She's here!" Kyo ran inside.

Sakura watched poor Kyo from the window.

"Now I see why he doesn't like Valentine's Day. I'm thinking he's never happy to see Kagura."

"He's not." Yuki said.

Later, at Shigure's house, Kagura came over with Yuki, Kyo, and Sakura.

"Why are you here?" Kyo yelled.

"Well, I wanted to make plans for tomorrow silly."

"Well I don't want to do anything with you!"

Kagura started crying. "Kyo…. Why do you have to be so mean? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH?" Kagura was about to strangle Kyo but Shigure suddenly came into the conversation.

"Here's an idea, why don't you two go on a date tomorrow? You can bring Yuki and Sakura and make it a double date."

"Huh?" Yuki and Sakura looked up.

"That would be wonderful. Please come." Kagura said.

"A-a date? I've never been on a date before. Can we go?" Sakura asked.

"Errrr.." Kyo sighed.

"You should go." Shigure said, "If not, then I'll go with Sakura and Yuki can go with Kagura."

"Damn it….." Kyo mumbled.

"You sick pervert. Don't even joke like that in front of Miss Luna." Yuki said.

Later, Kagura left and the boys sat at the table.

"So, it looks like you are double-dating tomorrow." Shigure said to Kyo and Yuki.

"Whatever." Kyo said.

"Where's Miss Luna gone to?" Yuki asked.

"She's doing something in her room." Shigure said.

Sakura was wrapping gifts for the Sohmas for tomorrow. She had made chocolates for them and was hoping they would like them. She made sure to make some for each Sohma she knew.  
The next day, Sakura woke up before every one else. She grabbed Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki's present. She put each present by their door and knocked on each door. Each boy awoke and noticed the small gift by their door. They all went to the table and noticed breakfast was already done. Sakura seemed to have ate her share already. She came into the room.

"Morning." She said happily.

"Miss Luna? What's all this for?" Yuki asked.

"For Valentine's Day and just a little something to thank you all for what you've done. Oh, and Shigure, when you go the Sohma main house, can you gibe chocolates out for me? I have some for Haru, Hatori, Momiji, Kisa, and Ritsu."

"Sure. So, you met Ritsu?"

"That's right, I forgot to tell you. Yes, he was…. Very forgiving for everything. It was a bit odd."

"That's Ritsu alright. Oh, and thank you for the gift. It warmed my heart and lifted the soul."

"Yes, thank you, Miss Luna." Yuki smiled.

"Sure. Did you like them Kyo?"

"Yeah, whatever. You didn't have to make anything for me."

"No? I'm sorry. I should've made something that you would've really liked."

"No! It's not that. It's fine okay."

Sakura smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"Hi!" Kagura greeted. She came inside. "Are you ready my love?"

"No, sorry. I guess I can't go." Kyo said.

"YOU BETTER COME!" She was about to strangle him.

"Oh!" Sakura grabbed a gift. "This is for you Kagura."

"For me? Oh, thank you Sakura." Kagura hugged her.

"No problem." Sakura smiled.

"So, where are you all going?" Shigure asked.

"…….." Yuki, Kyo, and Sakura had no idea.

"Oh! I know! We're going to the movies and then to dinner! I already made the reservations. We better go! The movie is starting soon." Kagura grabbed Kyo by the collar and started dragging him.

"Well, we should go." Yuki said. Sakura nodded. They both left.

They saw a boring romantic movie that Kagura seemed to love. When they left she talked non-stop about it.

"I couldn't believe that he was still in love with the other girl even though she died. It was so touching."

"Nnn…" The other three said nothing.

"Now it's time for dinner. Yay! Oh-no, it's getting dark. Kyo, my love, hold my hand. Please?"

"No! I don't want to hold your hand!"

"Aww… Why not? We used to all the time when we were little. Please…" Kagura stopped and started crying. "Y-you're so mean."

"Grrr…. If I do will you quit whining?"

"I promise." Kagura smiled.

"Fine, but only for a little while!"

"'Kay!"

They held hands and walked on to the restaurant. Out of nowhere, Yuki grabbed Sakura's hand. She blushed.

"Come on, Miss Luna." He smiled.

Sakura's words were lost. She just smiled.  
They went to the restaurant and ate. When they came out, It was almost ten.

"Looks like I'll be staying over!" Kagura said happily. "Can I stay with you Sakura?"

"Sure." Sakura gave an awkward smile.

They all returned home and Sakura let Kagura borrow some pajamas and they slept in Sakura's large bed. In the morning, Kagura bid Kyo farewell (which lasted a long time) and went home.  
Later, Yuki and Sakura were at Yuki's secret base. The vegetable garden had been one of Sakura's favorite places.

"So why won't you tell me what you planted?" Sakura asked.

Yuki chuckled. "I would but I want it to be a surprise."

"Please tell me. I really want to know." Sakura bounced up and down.

"I'll tell you once it starts to bloom."

"Okay." Sakura's and Yuki's stomach's growled. "I think I'll go back and make some lunch." Sakura laughed.

Yuki paused for a while. So did Sakura.

"Wow, I can't believe I just laughed. It's been so long since I've laughed like that. The last time I laughed was when I was a little kid."

"Really? I-" Yuki paused, "Nothing. Never mind."

"Oh, okay. I'll go make lunch."

_I can't believe I just laughed. The last time I laughed like that was before….. before it happened. That time when I was small…. Anyway, what should I make for…. Lunch?_

Sakura noticed a red outfit on the floor. She bent down and picked it up.

"Someone from the zodiac must've transformed. I wonder who?"

In the next second, she saw something come towards her and it went inside her shirt. Sakura screamed. Yuki came running to her aid.

"Miss Luna! What's wrong?"

"There's s-something under my shirt."

"Grrr…."

A little gray snake came out from behind Sakura's neck. Yuki grabbed the snake and ran to the house.

"Eh?" Sakura wasn't sure what he was doing. She picked up the clothes and ran home. When Sakura got there, there was no sign of the snake. Shigure explained.

"That was Ayame Sohma. As you can see, he's the snake."

"I see." Sakura said.

"We'll let him rest for a while. Being the snake, his body can be sensitive to the cold. There seems to be unusual cold weather today. You know, Ayame, Hatori, and I grew up together. Never mind that though… What did Aa-ya do to upset you so much Yuki?"

"I'm not even gonna say it since it's so disgusting."

From inside the next room, a boom sounded and a voice was heard.

"Come now is wasn't that bad. You could at least be happy to see your older brother."

"Older…. Brother?" Sakura said.

Ayame got dressed and he came out. "You know how it is being a snake. Well, maybe you don't but I certainly do. So, how are you my dear brother?"

Sakura looked at Ayame and saw a striking resemblance between him and Yuki.

Wow! He's like a grown up version of Yuki! Only he has silvery-gray hair and yellow eyes.

"Lucky Kyo, you're still here?" Ayame noticed Kyo.

"I've told you before to stop calling me that!"

"Lucky Kyo, you haven't changed."

"Stop!"

"Well, Shigure, it's been too long."

"Indeed it has. Well, what brings you here?"

"I've come to see home my dear brother is doing and to meet the girl who I've heard so much about." Ayame grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed it. "You must be Sakura. Forgive me for what happened earlier."

Sakura blushed. "Uh, no problem. It's nice to meet you."

"I didn't expect you to be so cute. Well, Sakura, naturally I don't come over and just leave but unfortunately, I must leave to my shop."

"You have a shop?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I make fantasies come true by designing clothes. You should stop by sometime. Here's my card. Well, Tata everyone!" Ayame left.

"So, Sakura, it seems like you've met another zodiac member."

I didn't ring the bell this time…. I don't see why it matters though. I'm not sure why it happens or what will come out of it. The only thing I know is that I can hug them. Sakura thought.

"Miss Luna?"

"Oh, sorry, um…. Yeah, I guess I have met a lot of members, haven't I? There's only three more."

Sakura began to feel tired. She leaned on the table.

"Are you alright?" Shigure asked.

"I think it's going to rain soon."

"Rain? Are you sick or something? It's clear outside." Kyo said.

"Kyo's right, Sakura. It's going to be clear all week." Shigure said.

"I…" Sakura stood up. "I don't…. I don't-" Sakura fell back. Yuki caught her before she hit the floor.

"Maybe you have a fever." Shigure touched her forehead. "You're as cold as ice. Strange. Yuki, you better take her upstairs."

Yuki still held her and carried her to her room. He put her on her bed and covered her with the blankets. He was about to leave but Sakura spoke.

"Yuki… whatever happens, I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

Sakura closed her eyes. Yuki left.

_Why?_ Sakura thought. _Why must this happen now? It's just like before….._

_

* * *

_Chapter 11: Sakura reflects on the past. She fears that what happened then will happen soon. 


	11. Sakura's past

A note from Raven**:I know this chapter is short but it is significant. In this whole chapter, it's gonna be in Sakura's POV. In the next chapter, it'll go back to third person. Oh and I read the 14, 15, and 16 volumes of fruits basket. I didn't want to but I needed to know more about a few things so I did. I'm ashamed. **

**

* * *

**

**Raven:** Wow, this chapter really is short.  
**Alice:** No kidding.  
**Raven:** But I wrote the chapter and read it and you didn't. I know what happens!  
**Alice:** Grrr... (They get in a fight)  
**Raven:** Ahhh! Oh and before I forget, I don't own FB or any of the characters.  
**Alice:** You're forgetting some things.  
**Raven:** huh? OH and I really appreciate all the reviews. They make my day.  
**Alice:** There's a new picture on our profile. Sakura's true form is scary. hehehe  
(they continue to fight)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Sakura's Past**

_When I was little, there was a time when this exact thing happened. I had told someone that it was going to rain and then I got weak. The next day, my aunt's daughter, my cousin, was outside, playing. She asked me to come play with her. During that time, my family didn't seem to mind me at all. Some of them really liked me. My mother was still alive and well at that time. Life was happy. But then…._

"_Come on! Let me wear your necklace! It's so cute. My big sister has one but she never lets me wear it and she never tells me why. Please?" She said._

_That little girl, my cousin, had forcefully take the necklace from me and paid the price. After that… things were never the same._

_I became my true form. My inner self. My memory was suddenly lost once the transformation was complete and I remembered nothing._

_I heard the sound of a bell ring twice and I had regained my memory and control of my body. I was still in my form. _

_When I looked around, I saw my whole family around me. Near me, lied a bloody, motionless body. My cousin, who had wanted to play with me, was dead. _

_The head of the family, my mother, and my aunt were nearby. The head of the family, Noriko, held my bell in her hand. She rang it again and I changed back into myself. After that, everyone hated me. Even though they knew it wasn't my fault, they still blamed me._

_My mother, who was also cursed, understood and she never blamed me. She still loved me with her entire soul. Noriko had suddenly become fond of me after that. However, that fondness was nothing more than a way to bring further pain to me. The whole house knew that Noriko had always abused me mentally and physically but no one cared. My mother never knew and before I could tell her, she got sick and I couldn't ask her to help me. _

_Noriko would tell me that I was the most cursed out of everyone. All because I was the one who killed my own cousin, whose name I never got to know. Day after day, she would elaborate on that. When my mother died, she found something knew to torment me about._

_Then I ran away. I had met Kaori at school and she and I became friends. She somehow sensed that I needed a friend and from then on, she was my best and only friend. When I met the Sohmas, my entire world changed. Cause somehow if I could break my curse, I would be able to live freely. As I've come to meet new Sohmas and get close to those I've known, I've started thinking differently. I want to break their curse. I don't know how but I must. _

_Now, today, it may happen. What if something bad occurs? Will the Sohma family reject me just like my family has?_

_Today…. The day has come. Please, I only ask that no one gets hurt. If that is too much to ask, then let no one be killed. That is all I can hope for_

_I can try to prevent it. Is it selfish of me to want to stay together with the Sohmas and live happily ever after? Probably. That desire is hopeless._

_Because of my love for him…. I don't want to lose him. But I know that I might. That is why I had to apologize. In case I bring him any pain and in case I am unable to confess my love._

_Yuki Sohma, I ask that you please stay because my heart is nothing without you._


	12. Tomorrow

**A note from me:** About the title... well it actually refers to the next chapter. Which is gonna be tomorrow in the story. Because tomorrow there's gonna be something happening. If that makes sense. I think there was some things that I needed to say but I just can't remember... Hmmm... Well, anyways, I think I put a new picture up on my profile(remember, the newest is at the bottom). I think that's all I have to say.

**

* * *

**

**Raven:** I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. I do own Sakura, Noriko, **Kimiko,** Kaori and the Luna family though. HAHAHAHA  
**Alice:** I'm sorry to all of you who are reading this. I know she's weird.  
**Raven:** eh? I'm not weird. I'm just glad I can say that I own something.  
**Alice:** Whatever. Just finish your line.  
**Raven:** Fine. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Tomorrow**

Sakura, Yuki, and Kyo went to school the next day. They met up with Kaori.

"Sakura? You look paler. Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine…" She said weakly.

"Miss Luna seems to be sick." Yuki said.

"She's crazy. She says it's gonna rain."

Kaori punched Kyo in the arm. "She's not crazy!" She glared at him.

"Okay! Okay! She's not!"

They all made it to school. Gray clouds slowly came rolling in. Everyone in class noticed.

"Looks like you might be right." Yuki said to Sakura.

"Yeah…." She sighed.

"Maybe you should see the nurse." Kaori said.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired."

The teacher was giving a lecture until someone came into the classroom.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm looking for Sakura Luna."

"She's right over there." The teacher pointed to Sakura.

Sakura looked up and saw someone unexpected. It was her aunt. The one whose daughter Sakura killed.

"K-Kimiko?" Sakura muttered. She stood up.

"Sakura…"

"Stay away from me. Please. Just go!" Sakura's voice rose.

"Please, Sakura-"

"No, just-just leave me alone!" Sakura picked up her things and left.

"Huh?" Kaori, Yuki, and Kyo looked up.

Sakura ran away. She went to the tree she use to live in.

_Not her…. Not now._

Sakura started getting flashbacks of that day long ago. The poor lifeless body of her cousin was etched in mind. Her eyes were still open with fear. The poor girl.

In the classroom, Kimiko was standing there and then she went outside. She waited at the front of school. She wasn't sure where Sakura had run off to. The school bell rang. Two boys walked up to her.

"Hey, weren't you the one looking for Sakura?" Kyo asked.

"You know her?"

"Miss Luna lives with us." Yuki said.

"Oh, would you please take me to your home? I must find her. I'm her aunt, Kimiko Luna."

"We can take you to our house. I'm sure Miss Luna is waiting there."

Kimiko followed the two boys to their home. Shigure greeted them.

"Hello, who might you be?"

"I'm Kimiko Luna. Is Sakura here?"

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning. Please, come in."

They all sat at the table, drinking tea.

"I was hoping she'd be here." Kimiko said.

"Why did she run away from you?" Yuki asked.

"I suppose Sakura hasn't told you. Do you know about the Luna curse?"

"Yes," Shigure said, "We saw her as a cat and she told us that was her curse."

"Hmm.. Sakura still hasn't told you everything. There's more to it than that."

"So, are you cursed too?" Kyo asked.

"No, but my oldest daughter is. Actually, she's my only child now. My youngest daughter was killed a long time ago."

"Oh my, how?" Shigure asked.

"It wasn't intentional. In other words, it was an accident. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time, I suppose. Poor Sakura never got toknow her... Oh, by the way, what are your names? I'm afraid you've never told me."

"I'm Shigure Sohma. That's Yuki and Kyo Sohma."

Kimiko was stunned. "S-Sohma? You're the Sohmas? So, are you all cursed?"

"Uh…." the three looked at each other.

"Yes," Shigure finally said, "We have the curse of the zodiac and the cat. I'm the dog, Yuki is the rat, and Kyo is the cat. How did you know about our curse?"

Kimiko looked down. "The entire Luna family knows of your family and their curse. I see now… Sakura is doing something no one in the history of the Luna family has ever done. She's gotten along with you. Naturally, the Luna's aren't fond of the Sohmas because its their fault the Luna's are cursed. The never blamed the cat though. Never. So, are you all close to Sakura?" Kimiko looked up at them.

They all nodded.

"Then, I suppose it's safe to tell you. Kyo, you have a true form, right?" Kimiko looked at the orange-headed boy.

Kyo was surprised and he nodded.

"Well, Sakura and the rest of the cursed Lunas also have a true form. I believe it is not as grotesque looking compared to the cat, but there are other things that make it worse. Unlike the cat, the Luna's true form loses their memory and control of themselves until they change back.  
Like the cat, the cursed Lunas must wear something to keep away their true form. The cat wears the beaded bracelet while the Lunas wear a bell around their neck."

"So, the bell Sakura wears on her neck is like this?" Kyo raised his wrist and showed his beads.

"Yes, and one day, my youngest daughter was playing with Sakura, when she was young, and took Sakura's bell and Sakura transformed and killed her. Sakura changed back and had no idea what happened until she saw my daughter lying there.  
After that, Sakura was hated by everyone except her mother, the head of the family, and myself. I didn't blame her for my daughter's death. I blamed the curse. I tried telling Sakura that but she always ran away from me. I know she still feels a great amount of guilt. She blames herself for what happened. Now-"

At that moment, the door burst open. Sakura stood there, eyes wide open and with an angrylook.

"Get out!" Sakura yelled. Sakura still looked pale and she obviously tried not to show that she was tired and weak.

"Wait, Miss Luna, she just wants to say something." Yuki said.

"I don't care! I know why you're here!"

Kimiko stood up and walked up to Sakura and they stood face-to-face. They whispered to each other so the Sohmas couldn't hear.

"Get out." Sakura said. "Don't ever come back."  
"But Sakura, don't you want to hear what I have to say?"  
"You should talk fast then."  
"I don't blame you for what happened. I never did. It was the curse. I understand that."  
"Alright, but I still want you out. Noriko sent you didn't she? She noticed the weather and she sent you to find me. So that way she can come down here."

Kimiko frowned. "I'm sorry Sakura. I don't want to but I must do what she tells me." She stopped whispering and looked at the Sohmas. "Thank you for having me. Goodbye."

Kimiko walked past Sakura and left. Sakura glared at her and then shut the door. Her back faced the Sohmas.

"You seemed a bit harsh on her." Shigure said.

"I never thought you could get that angry." Kyo said.

"Really, Kyo, she's only human. Well, mostly." Shigure smiled.

"Why?" Sakura suddenly turned around. "Why did you let her come here?" She yelled.

All three were taken back.

Yuki spoke, "Miss Luna, she told us what happened when you were young. The time you transformed into your true form. She only wanted to tell you-"

"No! She wanted to know where to find me so she could tell the head of the family, Noriko, where to find me! She only used that story as an excuse! She-she's a horrible person!" Sakura started crying. She was surrounded by silver smoke and she changed into a cat. Sakura still cried.

"Miss Luna… We didn't know." Yuki said.

"I'm sorry. I know you all didn't." Sakura walked up to Yuki and put a paw on him. "I'm sorry. None of you knew. I should've told you everything but I couldn't. How do I explain that I accidentally killed someone? There are too many secrets within our family and… I just-"

Yuki picked up the cat. He kissed it and Sakura changed back.

"It's alright, Miss Luna, it's over now. Don't worry, we won't let her harm you. Perhaps you should go upstairs and rest now."

"Okay." Sakura went up to her room.

_It's not her that I'm worried about. It's what I might do to all of you that worries me._

Sakura looked out her window. It was raining.

_Rain…. Today, it didn't happen. Everyone is safe…. For now._

* * *

Back at the Luna household, Kimiko had arrived and she went to Noriko's room. It was dark except from the faint light coming from the large window. It was gray outside and the rain slowly started coming down.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, but I have found her." Kimiko said.

Noriko was looking out of the window. All you could see was a silhouette of a person with large cat ears and a tail sticking out.

"You located her?"

"Yes, it turns out she's living with some Sohmas now."

Noriko turned around. Her eyes glowed yellow in the darkness.

"The chosen one is living with Sohmas? Is she living at the main house?"

"No, it seems she lives with Sohmas on the 'outside'. The cat is among one of them."

"I see. She is following the prophecy quite well without realizing it. Well, maybe it's time I introduced myself to the head of the family. I believe his name is Akito. Kimiko, hand me my cloak."

"Yes, my mistress."

Later, Noriko, who was accompanied by two Lunas who were both cursed, went to the main Sohma house. It was getting late and the sky grew darker but the rain continued.

They arrived at the front. Noriko wasn't going to bother asking to come in since they wouldn't allow her anyway. She jumped high and landed on top of the gate. Her bodyguards did the same. They jumped down and walked around. Noriko noticed a man who looked like a doctor and followed him. He went inside a room. Noriko stood outside and listened.

"Hatori, where were you?" A sharp voice snapped.

"I'm sorry but there are others who needed me." A calm voice replied.

"You know better! You should know that I come first! I am your top priority!"

"Well, you seem to be stable. I'll come by later to check on you, Akito."

Noriko smiled. Hatori came out and saw the three cloaked people.

"Mayu, Taka, take care of him. Oh, and guard the door."

Noriko entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"Hello, Akito. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Noriko Luna, head of the Luna family. I believe we have much to talk about."

Akito looked over at Noriko. He gave a twisted smile. Noriko exchanged the smile.

* * *

Well, it may be a little while before the next chapter is up. I haven't even started writing it. Sorry. I'll do my best to finish it fast. I'll probably be putting more drawings up so look out for those.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**Noriko drops by the Sohma house and reveals Sakura's true form. Not only that but surprisingly, Kyo's true form is also revealed.What happens when the two cats seeeach other as theirtrueselves? How willthis transformation affect Sakura. More importantly, how will it affect Yuki? 


	13. Home?

**A note from me: **Yay! I finally finished the next chapter! I'm sorry. I know it's been a long time and I apologize. So, I'm pretty much disappointed in this whole chapter because it just didn't seem like what I expected it to be. I'm ashamed…. Oh, well. Sorry again! There are new pictures up! So go check them out!

* * *

**Alice:** Neither I or Raven own Fruits Basket or the Characters.  
**Raven:** I do own Sakura, Kaori and the Luna family though.  
**Alice:** Yeah I think they already know.  
**Raven:** ...  
**Alice:** Oh and there may be SPOILERS. I'm not sure.  
**Raven:** And I would like to thank AnimeCrazy88, KooriKitsune, Aliza-phantom, and everyone else for reviewing! It really makes me happy!  
**Alice:** Well, we'll shut up now so you can enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Home? **

The next day, Sakura awoke and looked at herself in the mirror. Sakura frowned at the girl she saw. She got ready and noticed that it was still raining outside.

She made a quick breakfast for everyone and set it on the table. She ate quickly and went back to her room. Her plan was to avoid everyone so that way, there would be no way for her to harm anyone. She sat alone in her alone in her room all day. It was Saturday today and no one had to go anywhere. They'd probably stay home all day.

_Maybe it'll happen no matter what. Perhaps I should just go down and spend my last moments with the Sohmas. It's dinner time anyway. It's the least I can do._

Sakura went down to the kitchen. She made a favorite meal that they all liked and set it on the table. All three came in. Sakura sat down at the table.

"So, have you been in your room all day?" Shigure asked.

"Uh…. Uh-huh." Sakura said, "I'm sorry if you've all gotten the impression that I was mad at you or something. I was just… never mind. I'm happy to see you all today."

"Well, no harm done. I'm glad to see you too as always. This is an excellent meal by the way."

"Yes, Miss Luna, this is one of the best meals ever." Yuki said.

"What's so special about it? We've had it before." Kyo said.

"Maybe you should appreciate it Stupid Cat. I wouldn't mind if you made this everyday, Miss Luna."

"Thanks but I don't think it's that great." Sakura smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Yuki asked Shigure.

"Not that I know of." Shigure said.

"I'll go answer it." Sakura got up. She went to the door and opened it. "Sorry it took so lo-"

"Sakura."

Sakura looked at who it was. She didn't even need to see who it was to know who the person is. All she needed to her was that memorable, haunting voice. Noriko Luna stood there with her hooded cloak and her eyes were hidden under the darkness of the hood.

Sakura was left speechless. She stared at Noriko with fear in her eyes. Noriko gave a twisted smile. Shigure and Yuki came up behind Sakura.

"Sakura, who was at the-" Shigure looked at the cloaked person.

"Ah, you must be the dog, Shigure. I'm Noriko Luna, head of the Luna family. And this must be the rat, Yuki. If I am right, there should be the cat here too."

Kyo walked by the door but suddenly came back and went up to Shigure and Yuki.

"So, you're the cat. It's an honor to finally meet you." Noriko bowed and quickly rose. "I believe you know why I'm here Sakura. Why don't we all come outside."

Everyone came out into the rain. Noriko and Sakura were standing away from the Sohmas.

"Well, it seems you live among the same family that has brought the curse upon us. Such dishonor."

"I-"

"Why did you run away from home? You've missed out on many things. I had to have someone deliever the letter of your father's death. What a shame, Sakura. Did you mourn for his death as you did for your mother? Probably not. You were too busy making friends with these pathetic people."

Sakura thought for a moment. _She's right…. I-I didn't mourn. Not for a while at least. I'm such a bad person… a terrible person._

"Perhaps I should remind you who you really are." Noriko said.

Sakura panicked. "No. They don't need to see it! They don't need to know any more than they do!"

"If the cat can accept it then so can you!"

"No! I won't!"

Noriko took off her hood and revealed her cat ears and her strange cat-like eyes. She slapped Sakura across the face.

"You are a disgrace. You don't deserve your very life. However, you could prove me wrong. Show me that a black cat can be loved by the same family that has brought upon our curse."

"NOOO!" Sakura yelled.

Noriko went to grab Sakura's necklace. Sakura tried to protect it but Noriko pushed aside Sakura's hands and Noriko pulled off the necklace. Sakura fell back. Fear still remained in her eyes. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were shaped like cat's eye. Her pupils were wide and she got up onto her knees. She covered her face and screamed. Slowly, her body started changing. Her cat ears and tail popped out and she grew whiskers. Her nose flattened a little and her fangs grew.  
From her elbows down, she was covered with black fur and her hands became large paws. Her feet did the same thing and up to her knees was covered. Her back also became a little furry.

Sakura looked at Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure.

"I'm….. sorry." She murmured.

Sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them, her pupils became thin. Her scream turned into a growl of a lion.

_Be safe… _Sakura thought before her mind began to fade away.

Sakura started ripping her sleeves, pants, and shirt with her claws. When she stopped, she stood on all fours, like a cat, and stared at the boys. She slowly made her way to them as if they were pray.

"Now Sakura, surely you remember us." Shigure backed away.

Noriko laughed. "She has no mercy. Not even for any of you."

"Miss Luna?" Yuki muttered.

_If she will attack anyone, then why isn't she attacking the head of her family? Is it possible that she can't? _Yuki thought.

Sakura eyed Kyo's bracelet. In a quick second, she pounced on him and took off the beaded bracelet with her mouth. She jumped back and watched as Kyo painfully transformed into his grotesque form. He and Sakura stood facing each other.

"Well, isn't this a treat." Noriko said, "Here I am witness of not one but two transformations."

Sakura growled at Kyo. She pounced on him and Kyo fell back. He pushed her off and sent her back. Soon, Sakura and Kyo began fighting.

Noriko went over to Yuki and Shigure. Shigure backed away.

"So," Noriko whispered to Yuki, "You're the rat. How I hate you so much. Yet, Sakura has made friends with you. What do you think of her now? Are you afraid?"

"Should I be?" Yuki said.

Noriko laughed. "What is not to fear? You do realize that she is capable of killing you. Hopefully, for you, the cat can keep her under control for a while. If so, Sakura will give up and run away like the coward she is."

"You don't know Miss Luna! Don't say that about her!" Yuki yelled.

"You think that YOU know her better than me?" Noriko laughed. "Take a good look at her and me. We share a little curse that no one can ever understand or know. You see, not even the other cursed members of our family can understand us. We are different and play different parts. She doesn't know this yet but one day she'll see. So, you see you know nothing."

"I don't care about the curse! That's not who Miss Luna is. She is one of the kindest and caring people I know. I can relate with her in many ways and as long as we share a connection then I don't care what you say otherwise!"

"A connection huh. Hmm…"

"I'm sure when she realizes who we are then she'll change back." Yuki said.

"Silly boy, you really do know nothing. You see this?" Noriko held Sakura's necklace. "The bell does so much for us. It protects us from our true form and changes us back. Three rings from the bell returns us to normal. The first ring returns the memory, the second gain us control over ourselves, and the third changes us back."

"Then what are you doing? Change Miss Luna back!"

"Sorry Rat. I'm not going to. Not this time."

Sakura had managed to pin down Kyo and slashed him across the chest. She also had a couple deep cuts from Kyo's claws. Kyo growled and hit Sakura across the face. She fell to the floor and lay motionless. Kyo was stunned and he went over to her. Yuki gasped and ran to her side too.

Sakura opened her eyes and pushed both out of the way. She ran into the forest. Kyo fell and he slowly changed back. He struggled to get up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kyo yelled at Yuki, "Go after her you DAMN RAT!" Kyo was injured and Shigure ran up to him with bandages.

Yuki looked at Kyo and then went over to Noriko. "I need that bell. I need it to save Miss Luna."

Noriko handed him the bell. "You can try but I assure you that you'll fail. Even if you do change her back, how do you think she'll feel? I know that she'll want to stay away from all of you and never want to be near you again."

"I'll prove you wrong. I know that she'll come back home. I know she'll stay." Yuki took off into the forest. He had a feeling he knew where to look. Back where he first found Sakura. In her old tree that she used to live in.

When he arrived, he heard only the rain and saw only the tall trees around him.

"Miss Luna? Miss Luna!" he called.

Two glowing, yellow eyes looked down on Yuki. He heard a growl and looked up at the eyes.

Yuki held up the bell and rang it once. Sakura growled and pounced on Yuki. He fell to the floor and dropped the bell. Sakura slashed his arm and was about to strike again but Yuki stopped her paw and struggled to keep it away.

"Please." Yuki struggled, "Miss Luna…. You have to stop this! Stop right now!"

Sakura didn't stop. She continued to try to rip Yuki's face open. With the other hand, Yuki reached out and tried grabbed the bell. It was at his fingertips.  
With all his strength, Yuki pushed Sakura off and he finally reached the bell. He grabbed it and rang it. Sakura roared and smacked the bell out of Yuki's hand and sent it flying somewhere.

Yuki was cornered into a tree and Sakura slowly began making her way towards him. She looked like she was about to strike again. Yuki shut his eyes tight and turned away. Before Sakura's claws reached Yuki's head, she paused. Slowly, Sakura's pupils became wide and she stood up.

"Y-Yuki? What- What have I done…" Sakura looked down at her paws. "I'm a monster! I need to get out of here."

Sakura sprinted away. She was lost and didn't know where to go. It was dark and gray and the rain still fell. Sakura found an open area with a lake and stayed there. She looked at herself in the lake. For the first time, she saw what she looked like.

_So, this is what I am… This hideous thing. When I got my memory back this time, I remembered what I did. I saw Kyo. He changed into his true form too. I hope he's okay. And Yuki…. I'm sorry._

Sakura bent down and hit her reflection. The water splashed and her reflection became wavy and deformed. Sakura walked away and went over to a rocky area. She fell to her knees and tears began coming down. She cried and cried. It seemed like forever until she heard footsteps.

Sakura immediately stopped crying. She wiped away her tears and looked over at Yuki.

_Just go…_ Sakura thought. _Just go away. I've done enough damage._

Sakura rose. She turned around and sprinted away into the forest. Yuki ran after her. Sakura started climbing a tree. Yuki jumped up and grabbed her by the tail. Sakura slid down a little, leaving scratch marks on the tree.

"You can't keep running away." Yuki said. "It's all we ever do but I'm tired of it! I don't want to do it anymore! Don't do it Miss Luna. Don't run."

Sakura tried jumping up the tree but Yuki pulled her all the way down. Sakura's claws were dug into the tree. She was facing the tree and tried not to look at Yuki.

"Don't run Miss Luna. Don't. I'm sorry that I can't completely understand you and that I can't say anything right now that can make all your pain go away… but, I _can _stop you from making a big mistake. If you ran away… well- everyone needs you."

The sun slowly started rising.

"Why are you still here Yuki? Why are you fighting for me?" Sakura said. "No one needs me. No one."

"That's not true! I-I need you."

Sakura's ears slowly went up. She slightly turned her head towards him.

"I can't imagine myself without you." Yuki continued. His voice was shaky. "I-I can't. I wonder now how things would be if you weren't around. I know that Kyo and I would be senselessly fighting everyday and I know that Shigure would still make us eat out all the time and I- I know I would've been the same person I used to be. A weak and scared person. With you, I'm slowly becoming stronger and able to forget my fear. So please…. stay. I _need_ you."

Sakura's eyes were watery. She faced Yuki and started crying.

"Why are you saying these words? How can you say them to a horrible thing like me? I just don't understand."

"You're not a horrible thing, Miss Luna. You're a beautiful and kind person. That's what you are."

"No I'm not. Besides, how can I go back? Look at all the things I've done and look at what I am."

Yuki seized Sakura and embraced her. Sakura let tears flow down her cheek. Yuki pulled back and he wiped away her tears with his finger.

"You ask how I can accept you and I think you know the answer. Look in your heart. If you can't find it, look deeper."

"Yuki…."

They heard footsteps coming their way. It was Noriko.

"I hate the rat. You make me sick. Both of you. However, I'm glad you've proved to me that this family is capable of such sympathy."

Sakura clenched her teeth and ran up to her. "I never want you to come here again."

"Or you'll do what? Scratch me with your little claws? You're forgetting who you're up against. I am your superior and I can defeat you because I hold the full curse and I hold the power over your pathetic soul. Your time of living will not last much longer."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You'll see for yourself one day. For now, I would suggest the time you have left to spend with the ones you call your friends. Until next time, Sakura."

Noriko put her hood on and left. Sakura looked down and saw her bell. Yuki came up to her and he picked it up. Sakura fell to her knees. She was tired and weak. Yuki knelt down and held her. He rang the bell and Sakura started changing back. Yuki still held Sakura and she started crying again. A silver smoke surrounded her and Yuki now held a black cat.

"Thank you, Yuki." Sakura fell asleep.

"No, Sakura. Thank you." He hugged the cat. He carried her back home. On their way, he tied her bell back on her neck. Kyo and Shigure stood at home, waiting. Kyo was shirtless still and had many cuts and scratches from Sakura.

Yuki walked up to them and smiled as he looked down at the sleeping cat. "We're home." Yuki whispered.

Hidden, Noriko watched the reunion and smiled. "Yes my precious kitten. Enjoy time with these people and I encourage your bonds with the Sohmas. You are doing what fate has ordered you to do. I know the curse will be broken."

* * *

Chapter 14: The Aftermath  
Sakura and the Sohmas are all recovering from the previous event. Sakura tries to think of answers to some questions and she also answers some questions Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo have. The school year ends and Sakura meets a new Sohma. 


	14. The Aftermath

**A note from me: **So, I was reading through the first couple chapters, right, and I noticed that I put that Sakura had hazel eyes when I always draw her with blue eyes. So, right now I'm just gonna clarify that Sakura has **BLUE** eyes not hazel. Okay. No new drawings this time. I actually do have some but I want to wait till the next chapter to put them on my profile.

* * *

**Raven:** Um... What do I usually say? Oh yeah! I'd like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing my story.  
**Alice:** We don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.  
**Raven:** I do own Sakura, Kaori, and the other Lunas though.  
**Alice:** And... THERE MAY BE SPOILERS if you haven't seen or read fruits basket.  
**Raven:** That's all... I think... It feels like I'm forgetting something...  
**Alice:** Oh well. Just shut up and let these people read your stupid story.  
**Raven:** It's not stupid! Is it?

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Aftermath**

Sakura was brought to her room by Yuki. Shigure and Kyo sat downstairs. Yuki set the cat on the bed. Sakura opened her eyes. She saw the sun outside shining bright. Yuki pulled the curtains over the window. On Sakura's desk, there was a first aid kit that seemed to be left by Shigure. Sakura smiled as she looked up at Yuki and fell back asleep.

Yuki smiled and he kissed the cat. Sakura changed back into a person and was still asleep. Yuki kissed Sakura on the forehead. He got the bandages and started covering Sakura's wounds. He covered some of his but he couldn't wrap some since he couldn't reach or use both hands at the same time.  
Yuki got drowsy and brought the chair from Sakura's desk and put it by her bed. He rested his head on Sakura and soon fell asleep.

Shigure came into the room. "Yuki, how's-" he saw Yuki and Sakura sleeping. He smiled and quietly exited the room and shut the door behind him.

A few hours later, Sakura opened her eyes. It was around three in the afternoon. She noticed that she was human again and that she was bandaged up. Sakura sat up and noticed that Yuki was sleeping on her lap and sitting in a chair.

Shepat his head softly and he awoke.

"Miss Luna…"

"Hi Yuki." Sakura smiled. She looked down and saw his poor attempt at trying to bandage himself us. "Yuki… We're you here the whole time?"

"Yes."

"I-I…. I'll fix your bandages." Sakura was about to get out of bed but Yuki stopped her.

"Just for a little while…. Stay. Don't go."

"But you're-"

"Don't worry about me. Just please stay. Only for a little while longer." Yuki fell back asleep.

Sakura smiled. She sat back and thought for a while.

_How? How can I be blessed with such wonderful people? The Sohmas really have changed my life. I'm glad I met them and I'm glad I met Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. I don't deserve such kindness but I've been granted with it. Yuki is just the kindest of them of them all. I guess that's saying something because many of the Sohmas are kind._

Yuki finally awoke a while later and Sakura was able to bandage him up properly.

"You know, Yuki, if you hadn't come I would've ran away. I would've stayed away from all of you forever."

"I know." Yuki said, "I knew you would because I would've done the same. I would've just ran away. Now I've just realized, it's not the answer. It's never the answer."

Sakura smiled. "Why don't I meet you downstairs with the others later. I'm going to go take a bath."

"Alright." Yuki smiled and left.

Sakura went to go take a bath. As she sat in the tube with warm and bubbles, she thought.

_I'm glad I stayed. I have no regrets. Although, I'm really confused about Noriko. She keeps saying that I'm going to die. Why would she say something like that? I guess it's because she really does hate me. I keep thinking she's plotting something big. Something bad. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see._

After a while, Sakura was finished with her bath and she came into the living room where everyone watched TV.

"Ah, there she is." Shigure said, "I ordered out since I figured you'd be too tired to cook. It's in the microwave."

"Thanks Shigure. In fact, thank you all. I'm glad I finally found a family that can accept me no matter what." Sakura looked at Kyo. He had a short sleeve shirt on and Sakura could see some of the bandages. She went over to Kyo.  
"I'm sorry, Kyo. I-I couldn't stop myself. I remembered what happened though. You changed into your true form too. I guess I never expect you to look like that. I could also tell that you held back. I only got a few minor scratches here and there but I know you could've done worse." Sakura hugged Kyo.  
"Thank you, Kyo. You made me feel better about my true form because I'm not the only one who can change into something terrible."

Kyo hugged her back. "You don't- You don't have to be sorry and you don't need to thank me. I kinda feel the same way about my true form. Knowing that you have to carry a similar burden is a good thing to know. It doesn't make me feel alone. I-I'm just glad you stayed here." Kyo blushed.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura," Shigure said, "You know, I've been meaning to ask some questions."

"Go ahead."

"Well, first of all, Noriko is cursed, correct?"

"Uh-huh." Sakura nodded.

"And she's the head of your family, right?"

Sakura nodded again.

"Well, does her curse differ from yours?"

"Yes. When you saw Noriko, that's how she always looks. Herblack cat spiritis visible. It's a permanent condition that she's had since she was born. No one else is like that in the family. It is also said that she carries some special abilities but I've never seen any. That's why Noriko doesn't like to go to public places.  
She is also somehow able to sense things about what goes on with other cursed members. I can't really explain it but that's just how she is."

"I see." Shigure said, "So, she blames all Sohmas for putting the curse on you and your family?"

"Yes, every Sohma except the cat." Sakura said.

"What about you? What do you think?" Shigure asked.

"I-well… To be honest, I used to think the same thing but after I got to know you all a little and spent time with you, I came to realize that it's not your fault. After that, I still blamed Akito but I also realized that it's not his fault either. I know that it's our own fault for things. We can't keep blaming others. I can't keep blaming others. I'm sorry I ever accused you of such a thing."

"Don't be sorry, Miss Luna. It's not your fault for thinking like that." Yuki said

"Yuki's right, Sakura." Shigure said, "it's just how you were raised to think."

"No, I-I was thinking on my own. My mom had raised me to think and act like a kind and caring person no matter what. I guess, she thought the same thing about you since she was cursed too but she told me to think otherwise. I guess I failed her. Something inside me told me to think like that… so I did."

"No, I don't think you failed her." Shigure said, "I think that if your mother could see you now, I think she'd be proud of you."

Sakura hugged Shigure. "Thanks Shigure."

He was about to say something but Yuki and Kyo glared at him.

"If you say anything perverted…" Yuki said.

"I'll knock you through the roof." Kyo finished.

Shigure panicked

Sakura let go and stood up. "Well, I better eat." She went into the kitchen.

"It seems like we've trespassed on Sakura's life, haven't we?" Shigure said.

"Perhaps, but it was for the best." Yuki said.

"How the hell is it for the best?" Kyo asked.

"Well, Miss Luna would've held in too many secrets in and it looked like she was having a hard time keeping them without bursting with emotion. It doesn't help either that she turns into a cat whenever she wants to vent out those emotions."

"I suppose we can relate." Shigure said. "It's painful for ussince we can't be close to someone. So, imagine what it's like to always keep in your emotions. If she wants to cry for someone or be angry, it must be hard on Sakura. She would have to think positive in those kind of situations to avoid transforming in front of people."

"I guess she has it as bad as we do." Kyo said.

"Maybe one day, that will all change." Yuki asked.

The next day, they all went back to school. People were suspicious of the bandages they had on but no one ever asked any questions. On Thursday, Sakura was on her way to work when she suddenly saw a shoe land in front of her.

"Hey!" A voice said.

Sakura looked up and saw a cute little boy.

"Well?" he said, "What are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna pick it up and give it to me? Are you trying to steal it or something?"

"Uh…" Sakura picked up the shoe and handed it to the little boy. "Here you go."

"Why did you do that? What are you, stupid? Don't you have a mind of your own? I bet I could tell you to jump off a bridge and you'd go ahead and do it."

The boy snatched the shoe out of Sakura's hand and put it on.

"Well, you could at least say thank you." he said, "I came all this way to meet you."

"Er…."

"Come on. I think it should be pretty easy to figure out who I am."

"So, you're a member of the zodiac?"

"So maybe you do have a mind in that head of yours. Well, this has been boring and a complete waste of time. Take me out to eat or something."

"I'm sorry but I don't have any money with me and I'm on my way to work right now."

"Well, I need to get _something _good out of this. Don't you have a wallet or a bag or do you just walk around with no money all the time? How do you even buy stuff? What about your necklace? I like that, maybe I'll take it."

He went to grab it but Sakura grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go before I turn you in for child abuse."

"I'm sorry but you can't take this necklace."

"Why not? It's old looking anyway. Just go buy a new one."

"I can't and you can't take it."

"Well, I want it so I'm gonna-"

"Hiro." A small, sweet voice said.

It was Kisa and she was walking with Momiji.

"Momiji? Kisa? What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked. She still held the boy's wrist.

"Well, Kisa and I wanted to surprise you at work." Momiji said.

"Oh. How did you know where I worked?"

"Oh, I'll tell you later. So, what is Hiro doing to you?"

Hiro pulled his wrist free and crossed his arms. "What does it matter to you, Rabbit? Maybe I'm innocent, did you ever think of that?"

"Hiro," Kisa said, "What were you doing to Sissy?"

Hiro turned away. "All I did was try to take her stupid necklace."

"Why?" Kisa said, "Why would you do that? Are you trying to be mean to Sissy?"

"Sissy is the only person you ever talk about! What about me? I care about you, so why-"

"Sissy makes me happy and she helped me."

"Well, I wanted to help you too when you were in trouble. I really did."

"That doesn't mean you have to be mean to Sakura." Momiji said, "Say sorry Hiro."

"Well, I don't think he will." Sakura said, "I guess I'll just have to hug you."

Sakura hugged Hiro and he transformed into a sheep.

"So, I guess we should start over. I'm Sakura Luna and it's a pleasure to meet you Hiro Sohma."

Hiro said nothing. Sakura set the little sheep down and she rang her bell. Another connection was formed.

"Well, I better get going. I'm a little late for work." Sakura ran off.

_It's cute how Hiro seems to care for Kisa so much. I don't understand why he has to be so mean though. I suppose that since he's so young, he hasn't learned to control his feelings and emotions. He kinda reminds me of Kyo a little. Maybe Kyo acted like that when he was young._

_I'm glad I met another Sohma. All there is left is the horse and the rooster._

After a couple of months, the school year was finally over. Everyone took their final exams and they all passed. After the last day of school, Kaori came over to Shigure's house with Sakura, Kyo, and Yuki.

"So, Sakura, do you have anything planned for the summer?" Kaori asked.

"No, I don't think so. I took the first month of work off so I could take a break."

"Good! I've been meaning to ask you something very important. I need a really big favor."

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"I'll tell you later."

They arrived at the house. Kyo went up to the roof and Yuki went to his secret base. Shigure was writing in his room.

"So, what did you need?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see, my family has a tradition where everyone gets together for a masquerade party. Every year, a female member of the family is selected to represent as a princess. There is a dance before the party, which isa major eventthat is held and the princess has to share a dance with someone that is going to be the prince. The princess is escorted by a friend or relative and so is the prince."

"Oh, let me guess, you're the princess!"

"Uh, yeah and-"

"And you want me to escort you! I will! I'd be honored to!"

"Actually that's not what I wanted to ask."

"Oh… Heh-heh."

"I was wondering if _you_ would be the princess."

* * *

I've been writing this next chapter for a while! I'm gonna work on it right away!

**Chapter 15: The Masquerade**

Sakura is attending Kaori's family Masquerade party but before the party, a dance is held in which Sakura is the princess! Kaori has elected herself as Sakura's escort and she's the only one who knows who the prince is going to be.


	15. The masquerade dance pt 1

**A note from me: **I was so excited about this chapter. You have NO idea. I thought I should mention/tell you a few things about it. First of all, this chapter is divided into a few parts because when I was typing it, it was quite a few pages and I haven't even finished typing. I also think that this might be the last chapter that I write for a while since summer is ending. I wish I could finish but I can't. This makes me very sad…. Well, there's gonna be a few parts so there will definetly be a couple more chapters.  
Well, in this chapter, I wanted to have something to do Sakura going to Ayame's shop so I decided to take the episode directly in FB and kinda put it into my story. So, THERE MAY BE SPOILERS if you haven't seen FB. I've decided that I'll put the pictures i have in the next chapter since that's where the all fit so no new pics for now.  
Oh, and in this chp. the character POV kinda changes. For example, it'll go from Sakura's point of view to Yuki's. It's all still in third person though except for when a character is thinking. I hope it's not too confusing for readers.I think there's a part where Yuki refers back to earlier in the day and that's all in italics.  
There also might be mistakes cause i was too busy to go back and edit every single mistake.

* * *

**Raven:** I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters but i do own Kaori, Sakura, and all the Lunas.  
**Alice:** Did you know that the character Mine is pronounced Me-nay.  
**Raven**: Um... duh. I've seen all the fruits basket episodes including the one where she comes in.  
**Alice:** Well, maybe the people who read your story don't know.  
**Raven:** Well, now they do. You know i think my favorite part in the anime is where Ayame runs up to yuki in a wedding dress. that's so funny.  
**Alice:** well, let's just get on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Masquerade Dance part one**

Sakura was stunned to hear the news.

"What? You want _me_ to be the princess? But I-"

"Listen. I'm not cut out to be some beautiful princess. That's what people might expect of me. If you took my place then I know everyone would love you."

"But…. I can't! I just can't. I mean it's YOUR family who needs another member as a princess. I can't possibly-"

"You can, Sakura. I just know it. I've already asked my parents and they liked the idea of you taking my place. I'll be the one escorting you. So, I'll be there too. It would mean the world if you'd do this. Please?"

"Well…."

Yuki was coming back home from his secret base and he ran into Kaori.

"Leaving already, Miss Suzuki?"

"Yeah I just needed to talk to Sakura about something. Well, I got to go bye!" Kaori started to walk away but she paused for a moment. "Say, Yuki…"

Yuki turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you know a place that can make outfits?"

Inside, Sakura was still shocked to be asked to do such a task.

_I can't believe Kaori wants me to be a princess! I can't believe I said I would! I don't even know how to dance very well and I don't have a dress! On top of that, I only have three days to get everything!_

Sakura was feeling dizzy. Yuki came into the house. When Sakura looked up at him, she remembered that his brother, Ayame, owned a shop.

"Uh, Yuki-"

"I spoke with Miss Suzuki. She said you needed a dress for some dance."

"Yes, I do. I was thinking about visiting your brother."

"My… brother?"

"Well, he said he owned a shop that had to do with outfits so I hoped he could make one for me. I really need one as fast as possible."

"Um… I suppose I'll go. I-I guess while I'm there, I can try to understand him a bit more."

"That's good. Do you know where the shop is?"

"No, I don't. Sorry."

"Don't be. I'll just ask Shigure about it."

Sakura talked to Shigure and asked for directions. Shigure also called Ayame, who happened to get very excited, to tell him Yuki and Sakura were coming. After that, Yuki and Sakura went to visit Ayame's shop.

"So, is this it? It looks nice." Sakura said as her and Yuki stood outside.

"I suppose."

They both went inside. It looked like a fabric store.

"Sorry, but we're closed today!" A voice called out. A girl in a maid outfit, glasses, and pigtail braids had walked out. Ayame had also come out.

"Mine, we still need to--" He noticed Yuki. Ayame smiled. Sakura and Yuki saw that he was wearing a wedding dress. Ayame ran happily towards Yuki.

"Yu--ki!"

_What is that_-- Yuki thought, _that hideous thing? I don't know, but it's coming right for me!_

Later, they all sat down together and Ayame had taken off the dress.

"Sorry you had to see that. I was making a few adjustments." Ayame laughed.

"You're using your own measurements?" Yuki asked.

"Well, yes, the man who ordered it was about my size."

"You mean… it's for a man?"

"Well, yes. Anyway, I heard that Sakura was in need of my assistance. Don't hesitate to ask Sakura and don't be shy. Whatever it is… Ask away!"

"Well, I need a dress for a dance. My friend is asking me to go to a masquerade dance and I-" Sakura looked at Yuki. She didn't want to tell him that she's going to be the princess. It would be embarrassing. "I'm suppose to dance."

"Ah! My dear Sakura, you have come to the right place. I shall make your request reality with the most perfect dress that will be above all."

"Wow, you want a custom dress? That's so exciting!" The girl in the maid suit said. "Oh, I'm Mine Kuramae, Ayame's assistant. I also make clothes. Ayame, would you mind if I made her outfit? You can stay here with your brother while I have lots of fun." She looked at Sakura with a sparkle in her eye.

"Go right ahead." Ayame said.

"We're going to have lots of fun." Mine wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck.

"Ha-ha! I guess I should have told you that Mine has an urge to dress up every cute girl that she sees! She's quite ruthless." Ayame said.

"Wait!" Yuki shouted. "Miss Kuramae! Hold on a second!"

"Did you have a request for Sakura to wear? I was thinking something simple yet elegant."

"Uh… well, I think a-- No! That's not what I meant! Please!"

"Mine… Why not try 'the thing'." Ayame said.

"You mean 'THE thing'?"

"What's 'the thing'?" Yuki shouted. He tries reaching for Sakura, who was in a daze since she was being choked.

"Hmm…." Ayame thought, "Then again, maybe not for this. I think you should go for 'the other thing' and change it around a bit."

"What's 'the other thing'?" Yuki asked.

"Okay, that sounds perfect. Come on, Sakura!" Mine dragged Sakura behind a curtain.

"Yes, she really is ruthless. Relax Yuki. It's not like she's going to cook Sakura and eat her."

"What's 'the thing'?" Yuki asked again.

In the back, Mine was experimenting with Sakura's outfits.

"Ah! Yes! This is perfect! We'll just have to lose this though. And this. And this. Oh, we'll add that and do this."

"……" Sakura still felt dizzy and she stood still as Mine dressed her up.

Ayame and Yuki sat outside and spoke.

"So, my dear brother, how have you been?" Ayame asked.

"Actually, I have a favor to ask."

"Really? Do ask! Come now, don't be afraid to ask your big brother for anything."

"If I do, you can't tell Miss Luna."

"Oh?"

"Well…."

_Earlier that day, Yuki and Kaori spoke._

_"Why do you need to know a place that makes outfits?"_ _Yuki had asked._

_"Well, I asked Sakura if she'd come with me to a family dance and she said she would. It's a masquerade dance. Oh, and by the way, would you like to be in it?"_

"_Me? Uh…"_ _Yuki knew that if he went, he'd have to be careful about transforming._

_"I need you to be the prince. Please? Our prince is sick so we need a replacement. You may not get to dance with Sakura but I still need you. You're the prince in school so could you be a real prince for my family? Please?"_

_"Well, if Miss Luna is going to be there then okay."_

"Great! Don't tell Sakura though. I mean I feel bad that she won't be dancing with you but….. Anyways, thanks Yuki! I mean… Prince."

"So, that's what happened." Yuki said "And now I need an outfit."

"So, Yuki the Prince is going to be a real prince for the night. I'm so happy! I can't wait! I have the perfect outfit. I just need your measurements. Come on Yuki!"

Yuki got up and sighed.

Mine was done dressing up Sakura.

"That was exhausting but I've finally completed it! It's gorgeous! Oh, wait. One more thing." Mine grabbed a red eye mask and put it on Sakura.

"There! Now it's perfect! You can take it off now. I'll wrap it up for you."

"Okay…"

"Stop it! Don't touch that!" Yuki yelled.

"But Yuki I need to make sure it fits perfectly. Just one more thing." Ayame grabbed a red eye mask for Yuki and handed it to him.

"There you go my brother. And if you're going to be dancing with random women then as your brother I advise you to be careful. A woman is delicate and-"

"Shut up. I don't need your advice. Thanks for the costume though." Yuki said while taking off the outfit.

Sakura came out with a box that held her dress.

"Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?" Sakura asked Mine.

"Nothing at all! It was an honor to make a dress for you. If you're a friend of Ayame's brother then you are a special guest."

"Uh, thank you. I-"

Yuki came out and he also held a box.

"Oh, Yuki! Did you get something?"

"No. It's nothing, really."

"Well, okay. Thank you so much Ayame and Mine. I couldn't be more grateful."

"Don't mention it Sakura. Come by anytime and make sure to bring Yuki. Oh, and say hello to Shigure for me." Ayame said.

"I will." Before Sakura left, she rang her bell. Ayame was silent and Sakura left the store.

_Looks like Ayame was affect by the bell ring just like the others._

_

* * *

**Part two of the masquerade dance is coming soon... i hope.**_


	16. Masquerade dance pt 2

**A note from me: **Weee! I'm so excited! This is what i've been waiting for! This is awesome. So, the story behind this chp. is that I was like so inspired by this AMV of cardcaptor Sakura and i was just dying to write a chapter about it and draw some pics too. BTW there are new pics at the bottom of my profile! AND... the AMV of where i got my inspiration. Just kinda imagine the dance kinda like that.  
I wish there was a way to add parts to chapters cause i really didn't want to make this chp. 16 but oh well.

* * *

**Alice:** We don't own FB or Cardcaptor Sakura.  
**Raven:** I do own Sakura, Kaori, and the Luna family.  
**Alice:** AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
**Raven:** Yeah! I really appreciate them.  
**Alice:** There aren't any spoilers so no worries.  
**Raven:** I love that song in the AMV. it's called romeo and juliet by S.O.A.P.  
**Alice:** Yes... anywho... Let's get started.  
**Raven:** Before we do... THERE MAY BE MANY MISTAKES AND ERRORS CAUSE I WAS TOO LAZY TO GO BACK AND EDIT THEM. okay i'm done.  
**Alice:** You know... i wonder how many people actually read our little rants.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Masquerade part two**

Soon, the day had come for Sakura and Yuki to leave. Kaori came by.

"The dance only lasts one night but the party will last for three nights. Did you pack enough clothes?" Kaori was with Sakura in her room.

"Yeah, I think I brought enough stuff."

"That's good. Say, why don't we ask Yuki if he could come. He couldn't be in the dance but he can still enjoy the others things there."

"Uh, well, it's really last minute and-"

"Don't worry. I'll ask." Kaori went into Yuki's room.

"Hey Prince. You ready?" She entered his room.

"Uh, yeah."

"Good. Go ahead and put your things in the car and we'll be leaving soon."

"Alright." Yuki got his box with his outfit and a suitcase and he went downstairs. Shigure spotted him.

"Well, Yuki, you-"

"Yes, I know. Look out for girls. I'll be careful. I'm sure I won't transform."

Yuki went outside and put his stuff in the car.

Sakura and Kaori were coming out with Sakura's things. Before Sakura left the house, she spoke to Shigure.

"So, are you sure it's okay that I go?"

"Of course," Shigure said. "I'm sure Kyo and I will be alright. How long did you say you were going to be gone?"

"We'll we're gonna be there for a week so Kaori can show me some sites and stuff. Well, I better go. Bye Shigure."

Sakura ran out and put her things in the truck. She sat in the back with Yuki and they were finally on their way. The trip lasted for about a couple hours. When they were getting close, Sakura looked out the window. They were in a large city.

"This place is huge!" Sakura said as she looked out of the window of the car.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Kaori said, "We're going to be staying in a hotel that my family has rented out so that way everyone gets their own room."

"So, Miss Suzuki, this dance…. It really is a big event isn't it?" Yuki asked.

"Actually, it is. I guess I also forgot to say that during the dance, lots of people around the country come to see it since it's a really popular and big event. The party is strictly for family members. You two are welcome of course. Oh, it looks like we're here now."

They all got out of the car and saw a large hotel.

"So, this is one of those five star hotels people talk about huh?" Sakura asked. "So, Kaori, is your family rich?"

"Well, yes. Truthfully, I don't know why but we've been rich for a long time."

Someone came and brought their bags to their rooms, which were at the very top. Each person got their own room. Sakura, Yuki, and Kaori looked in Sakura's room.

"Wow!" Sakura looked around. "This is so big! It's like the size of our house. I don't think I need all this space."

"Well, then I'll stay with you." Kaori said. "Yuki, your room is across the hall. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh, okay. Goodnight."

"Night Yuki!" Sakura said.

Kaori and Sakura got ready for bed. They both slept on giant beds.

"So, Kaori, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, basically, all day we'll be rehearsing for the dance. It's a really big event so we can't have anyone mess up. Then that same night, it starts."

"Wow, so there's gonna be a lot of people watching huh?"

I hope I don't get nervous… Sakura thought. If I do, I might transform into a cat. If everyone found out then who knows what might happen.

Soon, both Kaori and Sakura fell asleep.

In the morning, Sakura awoke to a bright, new, shiny day. She got out of bed and got ready. When she looked over at Kaori's bed, she wasn't there. The door opened and Kaori came inside.

"Hey Sakura! I brought breakfast!"

"Wow! Thanks, Kaori."

They ate at a large table.

"So, when does the practice start?" Sakura asked.

"A little later. First, the extra dancers practice, then the Prince and then the princess."

"Why don't they have the prince and princess go at the same time?"

"Uh… um… well they aren't suppose to see each other at all until tonight."

"Oh. Well, while I'm waiting, we can hang out with Yuki." Sakura was about to get up.

"No!" Kaori suddenly said.

"What?"

"Um…. The princess isn't suppose to see anyone. Only I can."

"What about the rehearsal thing?"

"Well, someone will come up here and tell you everything you need to know. Speaking of…. I'll be back." Kaori rushed out of the room.

"That was close." She said as she closed the door behind her. "Looks like I'll have to bring the instructor up here. Maybe I should check on Yuki."

She knocked on his door. A half-asleep Yuki answered.

Kaori spoke in a whisper. "So, there's apparently a change in what's happening. I'll bring the instructor up here. Just stay in here and don't let Sakura see you."

"Miss Suzuki, why are we keeping this a secret from Miss Luna?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I feel bad. Um…. Sakura doesn't play a big roll so I don't want her to feel like I didn't want her to be the princess."

"I see. I suppose I'll see you tonight along with Miss Luna."

"Maybe, if you can recognize us."

Sakura was looking out the large window and looking down at the city.

_It's so big here. I can't believe I'll be dancing in front of a lot of people. I'm starting to get nervous._

Someone knocked on Sakura's door.

"Come in." Sakura said.

An old lady came in.

"So, you must be Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mrs. Ayane Matsuo and I shall be teaching you what you will be doing. First of all, think of the dance as a play. Many will be watching so be careful with what you say. Now, shall we get started?"

For a couple hours, Mrs. Matsuo taught Sakura everything she needed to know about the dance.

At five, Sakura started getting ready with Mrs. Matsuo's help. Kaori was also getting ready.

"Oh, Sakura! You look so pretty!" Kaori said when they were finally both ready.

"Thanks. You look pretty too."

"Me? Yeah right. Whoever is the princess' escort has to wear this. The prince's escort has to wear a specific outfit too. All of the other dancer have the same outfit just different colors. You're the one who needs to stand out."

"Really…. So, are we going to go now?"

"Yeah, come on. Oh, wait! Your mask." Kaori handed Sakura her mask and she put it on.

Sakura and Kaori went outside and a limousine was outside waiting for them.

"I've never been in a limo before." Sakura said as they were driving to the destination. "This feels like some sort of fantasy."

They were driven to a large theater and the two girls came out of the limousine. Many photographers were taking pictures.

"This is normal?" Sakura asked.

"Well, there's definitely more people than there usually is."

Sakura went inside and saw a large stage with a lot of seats in front of it. Many people started filling up those seats. Sakura and Kaori entered through a door that leads to the back.

Kaori and Sakura went to the right side since that was where they hand to enter. Sakura patiently waited.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Yuki was going through the same thing but he waited at the left side behind the stage. He was dressed up as a prince. His escort came up to him.

"Hey. I guess I can't ask your name or who you are but I'm you escort. You look pretty cool unlike the previous prince's. I guess our family just isn't meant to play the part of the prince. I wonder who the princess is this year."

Yuki looked in front of him and all he saw was the curtain. The middle curtain rose and all the dancers went onto the stage. Music came on and they started dancing. After a while, the curtains where Yuki and Sakura were rose.

Sakura took deep breaths. "Here we go."

_What if the Prince doesn't like me? What if he's short! Oh no, what do I do… _

Sakura's heart was racing as Kaori escorted her out to the stage. She looked ahead and saw a glimpse of whoever the prince was and his escort. She glanced to her right and saw the dancers and hundreds of people sitting down and watching her.

_I can't do this!_ Sakura panicked but still walked forward. She got to the middle and stopped. The prince came to the middle and Sakura got a good look at him.

_He… He's so handsome. For some reason, I don't feel nervous anymore._

Yuki looked at the princess. She's very elegant and pretty. She's the one who I have to dance with? It's going to be difficult to try and not get close to her.

First, the escorts approached each other and they bowed. They disappeared to the dance floor. The prince came up to Sakura.

"Hello Princess."

"H-hello. Forgive me, this is my first time attending a dance."

"It is mine as well. Might I add how very beautiful you look."

"Thank you." Sakura blushed.

"Well," The prince offered his hand. "Would you care to share a dance?"

"Yes." Sakura took his hand and the turned to the front. All the other dancers had cleared the middle. Sakura and the prince stopped in the middle of the room and bowed. They started dancing.

"Please, you must tell me your name." Sakura whispered.

"I'm afraid that would ruin the point of the masquerade."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I guess I don't really know much about them."

"Don't apologize, Princess. For I don't know much either." He smiled.

_Who is he?_ Sakura thought.

_Who is this masked person?_ Yuki thought.

_Could this be a dream?_ Sakura looked into his eyes.

_Could it be a fantasy?_ Yuki looked back into hers.

_Whatever this is, I must find out_… Sakura smiled

_Who this beautiful girl is..._ Yuki returned the smile

_Because who ever he is…_ Sakura got closer to the prince.

_No matter what she is_…. Yuki ignored his curse and allowed her to get closer.

_He makes my heart throb._

"I-I feel a sort of feeling. It's hard to describe yet simple to say… Does that make sense?" Sakura asked.

"Indeed it does. For I feel the same."

"How can this be possible though? We've only known each other for these few seconds."

"Perhaps a dance and a mask can really change a heart's feelings."

"I believe your right. I was told that the princess is suppose to accompany the prince during the party."

"I heard the same."

"I know I would be deserting a few friends… but.."

Yuki put his finger gently on her mouth to silence her. "Then you shall be with your friends. However, I ask that you let this night be about us."

"Yes… The prince and the princess."

The two spent the rest of the dance without a worry. They each had fallen for another. Yuki had completely forgotten about Sakura and Sakura forgot about Yuki. Neither of them knew that they were dancing with one another. At around midnight, the dance ended, the audience applauded, and everyone on stage left.

Yuki and Sakura were the last to leave. They were at the middle.

"I'm afraid this is wear we part our ways." Yuki said.

"Yes. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Indeed. I will look forward to seeing you, Princess."

"And I will as well."

Yuki gave Sakura a peck on the cheek. Sakura blushed and they parted ways.

They went in opposite directions. Sakura met with Kaori.

"That was beautiful Sakura! I can't believe how amazing you looked! I was talking to my mom and she said that every thinks that this was the best dance that there ever was!"

"The Prince… Who was he?"

"Oh, I saw the little peck he gave you. That was adorable. Well, I can't tell who he is."

"Why? I want to see him again."

"You will tomorrow."

"You're right. Are we going back to the hotel?"

"Yeah."

They went back to the hotel and before Sakura entered her room, she looked back at the room across from hers. Yuki was probably sleeping and she couldn't help feel a little bad. She was having a lot of fun while Yuki had to watch her. She also let herself have feelings for someone else.

_It's not like there's anything going on between us. Sakura thought. Besides, this feels right. Whoever the prince is… I don't care. I need to see him._

Sakura went to bed thinking about the prince.

* * *

**Okay now go visit my profile to see pretty pics!**


	17. Three parites, two identities

**A note from me: **Holy crap! it's been forever since i've been on the internet. I finally got it now! Yay! So the reason why i haven't updated is because i didn't have the internet. I got stupid dial up now so i'm really limited on things that i can do. i can't even do a little line thingy. Sorry to keep you all waiting. I kinda forgot about how i usually do things so um... if i forget something let me know. heh-heh.  
**------------------------------  
Raven: **I don't own FB or the characters but i do own sakura, kaori, and all the other lunas.  
**Alice:** Um... i don't remember what we usually say.  
**Raven:** well i know that i have to thank ppl for their reviews. So thanks everyone!  
**Alice:** um...  
**Raven:** nyeh... i don't know... maybe i'll remember next time.  
---------------------

**Chapter 17: Three parties, two identities**

When Sakura awoke in the morning, she felt as if the entire night had been a dream.

_It was real. A wonderful night to remember. I can't wait to see him again. I hope Yuki doesn't mind if I leave him._ Sakura thought.

She got out of bed and started getting ready. She went to Yuki's room and knocked on the door. Yuki answered.

"Oh, Miss Luna, this is a surprise."

"Yeah I didn't see you at all yesterday."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you were very busy with the dance. By the way, I didn't see you."

"R-really? Heh… We're you in the audience?"

"Err… yeah... sort of."

"Well, I was definitely there…. So, um tonight I'm supposed to spend time with the person I danced with. Yeah, that's just how it is. So, would you mind if I left you? I can stay with you if you like."

"I actually had something in mind to do so don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. Well, the dance doesn't start till four so do you want to just hang out?"

"Sure."

"Well do you mind if I stay with you in your room? Kaori is still sleeping."

"Alright."

Sakura came into Yuki's room. It was big but now as big as her room. They both sat down on a couch.

"Uh, it's very different here, huh? I mean the city. It's really big." Sakura said.

"Y-yeah."

Both were very anxious. A couple hours later after doing nothing, Sakura looked at a clock.

"Well, I better start getting ready. Maybe I'll see you there."

"Alright."

Sakura walked out of the room and when Yuki shut the door, Sakura ran to her room and immediately started getting ready. Everyone had to wear the same thing as they did at the dance. Sakura and Kaori rode in the limo again and arrived at a large building. When they went inside, there were people everywhere. Some were dancing but most were just socializing.

"Wow, these are all members of your family."

"Yep."

"You have such a large family. Do you know all of them?"

"Well, I've met a few but it's impossible for me to know every single person. So, who are you hanging out with?"

"Well, I really wanted to see the prince again. I'm not sure what it is but I have this sudden urge to see him. Is that normal?"

"Of course. If you ask me, I'd say you have a crush on the prince." Kaori laughed.

"N-no! It's not like that… it's uh…"

Sakura looked straight ahead and noticed the prince standing there with a girl. She seemed to be pestering him. Without hesitation, Sakura walked over to him.

Yuki stood there with the annoying girl.

"Come on! Ask me to dance or something. I can't let a cute looking guy like you go to waste."

"Well, I… um..."

Sakura came up to them.

"Hello Prince." Sakura smiled.

The girl glared at Sakura.

"So you're the princess that everyone is talking about. I don't see why you're so great. I mean I bet they just like the dress. I was supposed to be the princess this year but that Kaori girl's parents wanted her to do it. She didn't want to and now she let whoever you are do it."

"Well, actually I-" Sakura began but she was soon interrupted by the girl again.

"And I mean who do you think you are? Seriously? You think you can just come up here and claim that this prince is yours? You know, he's free to make up his own mind and he doesn't have to spend time with you just because you're the princess. And-" The girl kept talking on and on.

Sakura was starting to get mad but she didn't want to act improper at a dance like this.

"Excuse me." Sakura said, "Forgive me for interrupting your ranting but why don't you let the prince decided who he wants to dance with."

The girl was stunned at her be interrupted. "Fine. Look prince, you don't want to be stuck with some silly wanna be princess, right? Come on and stay with me."

The prince looked at the princess and smiled.

"I'm sorry but I was actually looking forward to spending my time with the princess besides I promised I would."

"What! Fine! Well if you get tired of her, don't come crawling to me… but uh, here's my phone number." She pulled out a piece of paper out of nowhere and left.

Sakura got close to the prince and grabbed the paper out of his hand. It said 'Sonia's cell'. Sakura crumbled it up and threw it on the floor.

"Something tells me you don't want to talk to this Sonia." She smiled.

"Well, you'd be right. How are you doing princess?"

"I'm fine now. I couldn't stop wanting to see you."

"Funny, I feel the same."

"I feel like I've known you for a long time but we've only just met."

"Perhaps it's fate that we met."

"I wonder if fate will let us remain together."

"I know it will for these next few nights."

For the next few days, Prince Yuki and Princess Sakura talked and spent time together throughout the whole party. They got to know each other more but neither revealed any information that might give away their identities. On the last night, they were outside on a balcony and looking into the night sky.

"Tonight is the last night, isn't it? I'll never see you after this." Sakura said.

"So it seems that way."

"So, please, tell me who you are. Better yet, show me."

"You want me to take off my mask? If I do, what would it matter? We'd spend many days of our lives searching for each other."

"Well, you never know. We just might run into one another. It's a small world."

"True."

"So…."

Sakura was close to Yuki. She put her hand on his mask and he put his hand on hers. At the same time, they slowly took off their masks. Both were surprised.

"Yuki? H-how? I mean you—you're the prince?"

"Miss Luna? I thought you were playing a minor part."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be in this at all…."

"It seems your friend, Miss Suzuki, had asked me to be the prince."

"She wanted me as her replacement. Kaori was supposed to be the princess but she didn't want to be so I got the part instead."

"So, perhaps she had us at the palm of her hands the whole time."

"I guess so. You know Yuki… Somehow I wanted it to be you. I'm glad you were the prince. Perhaps that's why I immediately started to feel comfortable around you. I already knew you."

"I felt the same. I guess it all worked out in the end. I also had a passing thought that you'd be the princess. When you moved close to me, I didn't transform but I just assumed that you weren't close enough. I suppose this is out of the way now."

"Maybe you and I were meant for each other." Sakura smiled and looked at the moon.

"So, now what?" Yuki said after a while.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go inside." Sakura said.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Yuki put his mask back on. Sakura put hers on too.

She smiled and looked at Yuki.

_How could I not know? How could I not tell myself it was him the whole time? Maybe a part of me wanted to know if anyone other than a Sohma could possibly like me._

Yuki grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed it.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure." She blushed.

They went back inside, holding hands.

Kaori noticed the two coming in and she smiled. She walked over to them.

"Well, if it isn't the Prince and Princess. Hope you guys are up for one last dance. The whole family was impressed with your performance during the dance so do you mind?"

Sakura looked at Yuki.

"What do you think, Princess?"

"Well, I guess I have no choice."

Yuki and Sakura shared one last dance and this time, they knew it who they were dancing with.

The night ended and everyone gave an encore to the Prince and Princess. After that, the rest of the trip seemed to go by quickly and soon, they all went home. Sakura and Yuki thanked Kaori and they headed for the house.

"It's good to be home." Sakura smiled.

"Yes, let's go inside, Princess."

"Okay I think you can stop saying that now." Sakura smiled and blushed.

They went inside and saw that the house was a mess.

"Uh…" Yuki and Sakura looked around.

"Ah! Sakura! Yuki! You're home." Shigure greeted.

"Well, you seemed to have been keeping the house in its usual messy state." Yuki said.

"Don't look at me. Kyo is the culprit." Shigure said.

"Don't even start! I wasn't even here half of the time!" Kyo came down the stairs.

"Fine it was me but anyway… How was your trip?" Shigure asked.

Sakura and Yuki looked at each other. "It was fine." They both said. They blushed and looked away.

"Well, I should start cleaning." Sakura began cleaning Shigure's mess.

"So, Yuki, Ayame told me you were the prince."

"He… told… you…"

"Well, of course. You should know better. Don't worry though. He only told Ha'ri and me. So, what was Sakura?"

"She was the princess."

"Was she now? Well, that's no surprise. So, did you dance with her?"

"That's none of your concern. I'm going to my secret base." Yuki left.

"Well, I find that rather cute. Don't you think so, Kyo?"

"Whatever."

"Oh, you probably wanted to be the prince, didn't you? So that way you could dance with Sakura and maybe-"

Kyo hit Shigure. "Do you always have to be so perverted!"

"I was only joking."

Kyo left the room. He was on his way upstairs when he spotted Sakura cleaning up.

Kyo thought for a moment. _Why? Why do I feel this way? I-_

She looked over at him.

"Hello, Kyo. I forgot to ask, how has your week been? What did-"

Without thinking, Kyo quickly went up to Sakura and kissed her.

Sakura stared wide-eyed. At the same time, Yuki came back from his secret base and walked in and saw what the two were doing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, um... all i can say is that i'm working on the next chapter... heh... **


	18. Encounter

**A note from me: Well, I think i'm starting to come to an end with this story. I'm not sure when but I know it will soon. I'm debating whether or not to make a sequel. Well i know i'll be thinking about it.**

**

* * *

**

**Raven:** I own the Luna family but i don't own fruits basket or any of the characters.  
**Alice:** Blah Blah Blah. Let's just start the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**: **Encounter**

Kyo released Sakura from the kiss. Sakura was speechless. Yuki just stared for a moment he was unsure of what to do or say. After that, Yuki, Sakura and Kyo felt something. It felt as if something was tearing apart. As if something was breaking.

"Did you feel that?" Yuki asked.

"What was it though?" Kyo asked.

"The bond." Sakura said. "The bond of the zodiac curse. I don't know why but somehow, we've made a dent in both of our curses. I bet it has to do with me and Kyo being cats but I'm not exactly sure how this works. Oh and…." Sakura slapped Kyo.

"What the hell?"

"Oh and Kyo…" Yuki began.

Kyo turned around to look at Yuki and was kicked across the room.

"What gives?" Kyo got up.

"You kissed me! Why would do something like that?"

"Seriously, you Stupid Cat. What makes you think you can go around doing that to Miss Luna?"

"Uh…. Look, I…." Kyo was getting nervous.

Sakura smiled and then she understood.

"Oh, I think I get it. Yes. I understand."

"You do?" Yuki was puzzled.

"I don't think you'd be able to understand. You see… There is a bond that Kyo and I share. It's hard to explain. It's something only we can understand. Right now, I can sense something. Kyo didn't exactly want to kiss me. The bond is what drove him to do so. Right?"

Kyo nodded.

"You're still an idiot." Yuki said.

"Damn you!" Kyo and Yuki began fighting.

Sakura smiled and laughed.

After a few weeks, summer was over and it was back to school. Momiji and Haru would be going to the same high school as Sakura, Yuki, and Kyo. Kaori met up with Sakura as she was walking with the two boys.

"So, Kaori, did you intentionally plan the dance to work out as it did?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Right. Like how I was the princess and Yuki was the prince. I honestly don't see how it can't be planned."

"Well, okay, I'll admit it. I kind of did but I actually didn't expect things to work out as well as they did."

"So, Miss Suzuki, how was your summer?" Yuki asked.

"Not bad. I didn't do too much. I think the dance was probably the only exciting thing I did all summer. So how were all of your summers?"

"Fine." All three said.

They got to school and they saw Momiji and Haru.

"Sakura!" Momiji jumped and hugged Sakura. He was wearing a girl's uniform

"Hi Momiji." Sakura smiled.

"What a cute little boy." Kaori said.

"Morning." Haru walked up to them.

"Oh, Kaori, this is Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma. They're relatives of Yuki and Kyo." Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you. Hey Sakura, we better go find where our class is."

"Good idea. I'll talk to you later." Sakura, Kaori, Kyo, and Yuki started to walk to their class.

"Oh, Kyo. Yuki. I have something to tell you." Momiji said.

Kyo and Yuki paused.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two in class. Bye." Sakura and Kaori left.

"So, what is it?" Kyo asked.

"Akito… he's here."

Kaori and Sakura arrived at class.

"Well at least we found it. It's kind of early though." Kaori said.

"I guess I'll go back for Yuki and Kyo." Sakura headed out. When she went outside to go over to where Kyo and Yuki was she suddenly felt a presence. She paused and turned to her right. There, stood a boy. He had black hair and he wore all black. He came up to Sakura and stared at her with his black eyes.

"Are you…. Akito?" Sakura started to suddenly feel a strange hatred.

"Yes I am. You must be Sakura Luna."

_Why do I feel this way? I think I hate him. I've never met him before but for some reason, I hate him. It must be because he is the one responsible and since he is, the black cat's spirit is angry._

"You aren't what I had expected you to look like. I expected to see someone like Noriko."

"So, she wasn't lying when she said you two spoke."

"Well, I believe you and I have a few things to settle, don't we?"

"No. There's nothing to settle. You are Akito, head of the Sohma family. You are God among the cursed zodiac members. The previous head of the family from many years ago had put a curse on my family. That's all there is to it. That was all in the past."

"Is it? Are we not all living proof of the past? My zodiac is still the same. They are all cursed. Each shares a bond with me that no one can understand or interfere with-"

"You're wrong! I can understand! I also share a bond. A bond that you could never understand. A bond that is special and-"

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think you can just be disrespectful to a person like me? Do you think by saying the things you say you'll change anything? You're nothing but a stupid little girl. You can't break our bond. I won't allow it."

"Well that's not for you to decide." Sakura said boldly.

Akito started to become angry. It looked like he was about to hit Sakura but someone came up behind him.

"Akito." A tall man said.

Akito turned around. "Kureno. I didn't expect you to be here so early. Well, since you are, I'll introduce you to this girl. This is Sakura Luna. The girl we've heard so much about. This is Kureno. He's the rooster."

"Hello." Kureno said.

Sakura's words were lost and she just nodded her head. She rang her bell and formed a connection with Kureno. The bell had no effect on Akito whatsoever.

"We better get going." Kureno said.

Akito came up to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "If you think you can save them, you're wrong. You'll never save them. Just like you can never save yourself." Akito left.

Sakura stood there, not knowing what to do. Yuki and Kyo came running out.

"Miss Luna!" Yuki called. "Are you hurt? What did Akito say?"

"He said…. He said what I thought he would if I ever met him. I know now that I can never give up. I don't care what Akito says. I will do this. Even if it kills me."

Yuki and Kyo were both confused. They all went back to class.


	19. Fire VS Fire

**A note from me: **It's getting closer to the end! I haven't had too much time or the desire to write much lately so i don't know when exactly I'll be finishing the next chapter. So... Since i'm in a hurry and lazy, i'll say this quickly. I DO NOT OWN FB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I do own sakura and blah blah blah...

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Fire Against Fire**

After a while, Sakura was still thinking about what Akito told her. Now she was even more determined to break the curse. Every passing day, she would look in the mirror and tell herself that she'll find a way. Sakura woke up one morning and sat in bed for a long time.

_I must find a way. I have no idea how but I know there's a way. Maybe the only way to find out is to go back to the main house. Noriko must know. If I go then maybe she'll tell me. _

Sakura got dressed and went downstairs. She didn't want to tell anyone that she was going, so she just left. She started walking outside and she suddenly felt a presence. The presence of Noriko. She looked around and then she heard a rustling noise in the bushes. Sakura ran to the noise and saw a figure running away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Sakura chased after the person. She tackled her down and saw that it wasn't Noriko. It was a girl with long black hair. "Huh? Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"That's none of your damn business. Just shut up and leave me alone!"

Someone walked up behind them. It was Yuki.

"Rin? What are you doing here?"

"None of your business!" The girl yelled.

"By the way, Miss Luna. This is Isuzu Sohma…. Rin. She's the horse."

"The horse?" Sakura rang her bell. Rin paused and looked at her.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing… I just…"

Yuki noticed what Sakura did.

"Miss Luna, I… never mind."

"Look, don't tell anyone I was here. Got it?" Rin got up and ran away.

"She's very feisty." Sakura said.

"Yes, she is. What were you doing out here Miss Luna?"

"I was… Wait, what were you doing here?"

"I was going to check on the secret base."

"The secret base…. Right. Well, honestly, I was going to the main house to go see Noriko. When I came out here, I felt her presence and then I saw Rin and thought it was Noriko."

"Why were you going to see her?"

"I want to find a way to break the curse. It's now or never. If I don't do something now… Who knows what might happen."

_I know that Akito will not approve of me doing this and so, I have to be quick._ Sakura thought.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuki asked.

"Because-"

Someone came up to them. It was Noriko.

"I thought I sensed a little kitty looking for me so I decided to come." She said.

"I want to ask you something. Just tell me how to break the curse. I don't care what it takes. Just tell me."

"That depends on whose curse you want broken. Ours or theirs?"

"I could care less if we're cursed for all of eternity. I want the Sohmas to be free."

"You must think you sound so selfless, don't you? Well I'll be honest with you Sakura. I'm not going to tell you how to break their curse. Why do you think they deserve to be free? Look at what they did to us."

"I don't care! Maybe if you weren't so damn selfish then you could see that they need to be free from their curse."

"I know how to break their curse and how to break ours but what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

Rain started coming down. Rin had come back when she heard all the noise. Kyo came running up behind Yuki. Sakura ran up to Noriko and grabbed a handful of her cloak. Her hood fell down and her cat ears were revealed.

"That's it! I'm tired of it! I'm tired of you!" Sakura tried punching and kicking Noriko but she dodged every attack. Sakura grabbed Noriko's bell and took it off. Sakura just realized what she did and stood in fear. Nothing seemed to be happening.

"I'll be taking that back." Noriko grabbed the bell and put it back on.

"How---"

"You see, the only reason why I wear the bell is to make it seem like I'm just like you and all of the other cursed members of our family. However, I'm a bit different. For example, I am able to transform into my true form whenever I want." Noriko took off her cloak and started transforming into her true form. When the transformation was complete, she just stood there.

"Another thing is that I am capable of controlling myself. Then I can always change back whenever I want."

"But I've heard stories from people. They say you've hurt a lot of people when you lost your bell and transformed. Unless, you were faking it. You hurt people on purpose!"

"I did what I had to do. Now, don't go trying to pick a fight with me because you know you'll lose."

"We'll see about that." Sakura went over to Yuki. "I'm going to take off my bell. When I do, ring it twice immediately."

"Don't do this Miss Luna."

"It's the only way." Sakura took off her bell and gave it to Yuki.

Sakura transformed and Yuki rang the bell twice. Sakura nodded at Yuki which meant she had control over herself. After that, Sakura and Noriko started fighting. They clawed, bit, and slashed at one another. Noriko was stronger than Sakura and was starting to defeat her. Sakura was clinging for her life as she slowly tried to attack her. Soon, Sakura's body became too weak to even move and she eventually turned into a cat.

Noriko picked up the cat by the throat.

"You are such a fool for thinking you could ever defeat me. Even if you could, what would you have accomplished my dear Sakura--"

Noriko was suddenly tackled and thrown back. Noriko had released Sakura and looked up. It was Kyo in his true form. He growled at her. Yuki picked up Sakura.

"You leave Miss Luna alone!" Yuki yelled.

"You fail to realize that she's the one that started this. This is between me and her. There's no way I can fight the cat. The one thing that I worship."

Yuki put the bell back on Sakura and kissed her. She was now human and had numerous cuts everywhere. She opened her eyes and struggled to stand on her own.

"Fine… you win Noriko. Just tell me. Tell me how to break the curse."

"No."

"I'm not going to quit until you tell me!" Sakura glanced over at Yuki. "This time, just ring the bell once."

"Wait! Miss Luna!"

Sakura took off her bell and transformed again. She glared at Noriko. _This time, I will defeat you_. She thought.

Sakura's true form attacked Noriko. Since she couldn't control her body, somehow, her true form was faster, stronger, and was now defeating Noriko. Sakura somehow was able to slightly control what her true form could do. She told it to fight Noriko and it did. She told it not to harm Yuki and Kyo and it didn't.

Rin had been watching and was shocked to see such a sight. She came up to Yuki.

"She—"

"She's cursed too." Yuki said. "Just like us."

From behind, a noise was heard from behind. Yuki looked at the person and gasped. It was a girl.

"What—what are you doing here?"


	20. Clearing Sky

**A note from me:** It's kinda funny that I wrote this entire chapter during school. Well the next chapter is probably the last chapter. I don't think I really liked the outcome of this story but oh well. I'm starting to get bored with it so that's probably why my story writing is getting sloppy.

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Clearing Day**

The girl that Yuki was surprised to see walked up to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was around here. You're Yuki Sohma, right?"

"Miss Honda?" Yuki said, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, well I was looking for a shortcut to school and I guess I kind of got—" Tohru noticed the three transformed cats. "Wha—"

Sakura glanced at Tohru then did a double take. Her true form glared at her with disgust.

_It's her! Why is she here?_ Sakura's true form started making its way towards Tohru. _No… Run, Tohru… RUN! I can't hurt her…. I don't want to kill…. NO!_

"Miss Honda, run!" Yuki called.

Tohru stood still and was frozen with fear. Sakura tried to stop herself from going any further but she couldn't. Soon, Sakura was only a couple feet away from Tohru. Yuki got in the middle between them but he was pushed aside. The bell fell from his grip. Noriko would've attacked Sakura during this time but Kyo was fighting her in order to distract her.

Sakura's true form slapped Tohru across the face. She fell to the floor. When she looked up, she had claw marks on her face that began to bleed.

"Please..." Tohru said, "I don't know who you are and why you're like this but you don't have to hurt anyone because you're that way. Please, if something is bothering you then—"

My true form growled loudly. Somehow Sakura was able to understand it. It basically said to 'shut up' to Tohru.

_I could empathize._ Sakura thought. _Little Miss Tohru Honda. How I've heard so much about you. Even though I envy you... Even though my true form might kill you… Is it all worth it?_

_It is worth it._ Sakura's true form said. _She should DIE!_

_She should… She should die… But… My cousin… That little girl…. Did she deserve to die? The way she looked… Her eyes were wide open with fear… Her entire body was shredded…She was only a little girl! She didn't even get the chance to live… _

_But Tohru is different…_ Sakura's true form said to her. _She loves Yuki more than you!_

Sakura's true form slashed Tohru across the stomach. She was about to do it again but she stopped. It seemed that there was an invisible force stopping her.

_You can't! Even if Yuki didn't love me… even if he doesn't after what I've done today… All that matters is that I got the chance to be loved and to love back in return._ When Sakura said that, she received a vision in her mind. A vision that showed her what she needed to know. _So… that's it. That's how you break the curse. Yes… I understand now._

Sakura's true form was forced to put her hand down. Sakura became in control. She grabbed the bell and rang it once. She had full control now and she stood over Tohru.

"It seems we were destined to meet one day. Why we were, I don't know. Perhaps it's because we got the chance to love the same family. I know you don't remember them and I know you don't even know me but I don't think it really matters. I do not want to cross paths with you again. We're two different people with two different lives. I suggest you leave and go home. Go home Tohru Honda." Sakura just stood there, watching her.

Tohru struggled to get up and she was going to say something but decided not to. Then she ran out of the forest.

Sakura went over to Kyo and Noriko and they both looked at her. Sakura went over to Noriko and pinned her against a tree. She rang Noriko's bell, which was on her neck, and Noriko started to change back.

"Yeah I know how this works now. In fact, I know many things. First of all I want to thank you. If I would've known that you were helping me all along then it would've made things much easier."

"So…Looks like you've seen much of the same things that I've seen. I'll be on my way now. I'm sure you know what to do now."

"Yes… of course." Sakura let go of Noriko. She put on her cloak and left.

"Miss Luna?" Yuki went up to Sakura.

"It all makes sense now. Everything does. I never realized what a selfish person I was." She looked up at Yuki and into his eyes. "I love you. More than anything or anyone in the world."

Kyo had changed back and he walked up to Yuki and Sakura.

"Okay, what is going on?"

"You will understand. You will understand very soon. I need you to do me a favor. Tell every Sohma that is cursed, including Akito, to come to the Luna's main house. I will give you directions. Make sure to be there tomorrow around midday." Sakura left went inside the house.

Yuki and Kyo were both confused and they ran after her. When they went inside, they found her crying on the floor.

"Miss Luna!" He held her up.

"Yuki… I'm scared…"

"Why? What's going on?" Kyo yelled.

"I'm sorry." Sakura kept crying on Yuki's chest.

Shigure entered the room.

"What's this? Sakura, what's the matter? Where have you three been all day?"

"It's a long story." Yuki said. He looked down at Sakura. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest so—"

"No! I want to stay down here. I have to spend time with you all. I've neglected to do so for a while now. Yuki, would you like to go to the secret base?"

"Huh? Uh… sure."


	21. A Greater Friend

**A note from me: LAST CHAPTER!** Geez i thought i'd never finish. I was trying to make it as emotional as i could but i failed miserably. Maybe you should listen so some really sad music while you read this. Like that titanic song crap. I'm sorry if you're very disappointed with it but oh well.

**

* * *

**

**Raven: I DO NOT OWN FB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. There may be slight SPOILERS from the manga  
Alice:** She does own Sakura and all the other Lunas though.  
**Raven:** **THANKS FOR READING! AND FOR REVIEWS!  
Alice:** Enjoy the last freakin chapter.  
**Raven:** Hey i was suppose to say that  
**Alice:** Oh well.  
**Raven:** STFU! (starts fighting)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: A Greater Friend**

Sakura had changed clothes and then went with Yuki to his secret base. She looked at the garden and saw that the fruit that Yuki had been planting.

"Oh, strawberries? Those are my favorite."

"I thought you'd like them. That's why I planted them."

"They're wonderful. Are they ready to pick?"

"It looks like they are."

"Great! We can probably make something with them."

Sakura did her best to try and savior the time she had with Yuki. She tried to make him as happy as she could.

"Miss Luna… why won't you tell us what's going on?"

"I will tell you. Well… actually, Noriko will. Tomorrow when the curse is broken. Noriko thinks that I'm breaking the Luna curse but actually, I'm only breaking the Sohma curse. That's all I wanted to know so that's all I got to know."

"So, tomorrow you're breaking the curse?"

"Yes."

"Is it bad? What you have to do?"

"No… In fact, it's the most selfless thing I could ever think of."

"Then I guess I should trust you." Yuki smiled.

Sakura knew that she would forever remember that smile. It was happy and gentle. Nothing else could compare to it. The simple smile of Yuki Sohma.

When it became dark, they both went inside. Sakura noticed that Kyo was outside, training. She went over to him.

"Kyo."

He stopped and looked at her.

"I learned a few things about you. In the vision I had, I learned more about you. I found out why you're fighting Yuki. Akito said he'd let you join the zodiac if you beat Yuki but if you didn't, then you'd be locked away... forever."

Kyo was stunned. "How did…"

"I know now that the zodiac is nothing. It means nothing because soon the curse will be broken. The bond will be destroyed and there will be nothing to be a part of."

"So, you're really gonna do it, aren't you?"

"I am."

Kyo sat down and Sakura sat down next to him.

"You know, the reason I hate that rat was because I made him an excuse. I put everything on him. All my worries, all my hardships… All on him. It was easy too... To blame him for everything... To know that everything was his fault."

"You know… it's also because of Yuki that we kinda met. If he hadn't found me in that tree, I would've still lived there and I would've never known about you or anything to do with the Sohmas. I don't know if you regret meeting me but I would say that Yuki did a good thing. For the both of us."

Kyo smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey do you think you could show me some moves? You know, maybe I might need it someday."

"Uh, sure."

For the rest of the night, Sakura attempted to learn martial arts from Kyo. Shigure and Yuki watched from inside the house.

"There's something going on, isn't there?" Shigure asked.

"She won't tell us though. Have you told everyone about tomorrow?"

"Well, I called everyone and it looks like most of them are going. Hatori is having a hard time convincing Akito."

"What about Rin?"

"Well she came inside, since that was her original intention and she overheard Sakura and she says she'll be there. Rin's been trying to find a way to break the curse for quite a while now."

"Rin was? I never knew."

"No one did. She assumed that I knew. I don't know why but she did. Did you know that Kureno's curse was broken? Well, I guess it was only partially broken. He just doesn't have the spirit of the rooster anymore. However, the bond with Akito is still strong."

"That bastard."

"Now, now Yuki. I understand but you have to think about the position Kureno is in. He's not exactly 'free' like we are. He's by Akito's side all the time."

"Is there any other secrets you're not telling me?"

"Not that I know of. It seems like I should considering that Sakura seems to be breaking this curse. I wonder how she's going to do it."

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with that bell. Whenever I heard it, there's been an immediate connection between me and Miss Luna. I've seen her do it to other members of the zodiac. I believe that the bell has something to do with us and the curse."

"Strange. I guess it does make sense. That bell saves Sakura so it makes sense that it'll be saving us."

"Why does she seem so worried though? Maybe she's afraid that something will go wrong. Or maybe Akito… Maybe he'll try to interfere."

"Could be. I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Sakura and Kyo both went in. She made a late dinner for everyone. She made the favorite dish of each person. Sakura and Kyo basically had the same meal. For dessert, she made a small dessert with the Strawberries. After that, they all went to bed. Sakura stayed up late and she noticed Shigure was still up.

"Well, what's this? Sakura, what are you still doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, a novelist must work hard day and night in order to become the true writer that he is."

"That makes absolutely no sense but oh well. Do you mind if I stay and you could tell me about what you're writing."

"Sure. Well, a lonely girl decides to start her life over. She finds the man of her dreams but he dies of a terrible disease, then she goes to the streets. There, she becomes a new woman. She becomes a—"

"You know what, I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura got up and was about to leave.

"Sakura… You know, Yuki's very worried about you. Is something the matter? I don't know what it is that you're going to do but it's got you a little nervous."

"You're right. I guess I can tell you."

After an hour or so of explaining to Shigure, she finally decided to leave.

"So, you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Sakura went upstairs and finally went to sleep. Even after the sun came up, Sakura still slept. When it was around ten, she got ready. Sakura wore a purple kimono. When she finished putting it on, she started daydreaming of different memories. The dance she and Yuki went to. The first time she found out the Sohmas were cursed. The time that she tricked Kyo to kiss her when she was a cat. So many wonderful memories.

After she was done thinking about those endless memories, she stepped outside and looked at the house.

"Home… This is my home. In it is the family I love. Mine… My own." She began to leave but Yuki and Kyo ran out.

"Miss Luna!"

"Hey!"

Sakura turned around. She smiled. "I'll be seeing you in an hour." She continued on.

_No matter what… I'll always remember his smile. Always_. Sakura thought.

She got to the main house. Noriko and Kimiko were standing outside, waiting.

"Ah, so you've decided to come after all." Noriko smiled.

"It feels strange being back here again." Sakura said.

"Well, welcome home, Sakura." Kimiko said.

"No. This isn't my home. So, where is it?" Sakura asked.

"I've laid a path to get to it. Oh, and I think you'll be needing this." Noriko handed Sakura something wrapped in cloth. "I think you know what it is."

"Just so you know… I'm not breaking our curse. You see, by wanting the Sohmas to be free and not us is the only way this will ever work. It's all about the will power. You know that."

"Yes. I know that the head of their family will be unwilling to break our curse. However, I plan to have a talk with him after this."

"You do that. Now if you don't mind, I have a curse to break." Sakura stepped outside.

_This is it. There's no backing down now. _

Sakura followed a clear path through the large residence. Soon, she made it to what looked like a small garden.In the middle there was a small, white gazebo. In that was a small white altar. Sakura went up to the altar and there were thirteen stones. Each had the symbol for a different member of the zodiac including the cat. All were aligned in a semi-circle.

_So, this is where it all happens. I know that after I do this, my memory will be lost. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get it back but there are some things that I hope I don't forget. Now that everything all other tasks are complete, there is only one thing left to do. _

Sakura fell to her knees and opened the cloth. Inside, a silver knife with the symbol for the black cat was engraved at the handle.

_I must sacrifice myself. Then they will all be free._

During that time, all the members of the zodiac had arrived together at the Luna residence. Noriko and Kimiko welcomed them in.

"So, I see that you've all come. This certainly is quite an event. I'm sure you're wondering about so many things right now. Well, I promised dear Sakura that I'd tell you everything that you need to know." Noriko said.

Kimiko escorted them outside to the back. They all gathered around Noriko.

"Well, in case you don't know, I am Noriko Luna, head of the Luna family. Our family was cursed with the spirit of the black cat by your previous Sohma head of the family. We were cursed because we wanted the cat to be a part of the zodiac. Since both families have failed to communicate with one another since then, neither has had the will to want to break each others curse.  
Now this is where Sakura comes in. She so happened to have entered your lives. If you haven't noticed, she rang her bell to each of you. That was to strengthen the bond between you and Sakura and it allowed you to get close to her without transforming. If she hadn't done that, then the curse would still be in effect. Now Akito… you're a different story. In order for the curse to be gone for you, you must want the curse to be broken."

"What makes you think that I want to destroy the bond we have? Who said that YOU get to decided this!?" Akito yelled.

"I didn't. Sakura did. Now, you realize that the rest of your zodiac will be free regardless of what you want you stubborn child. It is up to you whether you're cursed or not. In other words, do you wish to die an early death or not?"

Akito gasped at hearing this. He said nothing afterwards.

"So, tell me," Hatori spoke, "How does the curse actually break?"

"I had a feeling this would be coming… You see… For all of you to be free, Sakura has to sacrifice herself. However, with that she'll also break her own curse."

"What!" Kyo yelled.

"You mean… Sakura has to kill herself!" Momiji yelled.

"I don't want Sissy to die…" Kisa said.

"Where is she? Where's Miss Luna?" Yuki yelled in Noriko's face.

"Follow this path… She's probably going to be doing it any minute now."

Before Yuki could run, Noriko grabbed him by the arm. "You must understand that this is what she wants to do. I didn't force this upon her. Don't think you stop her."

"I can try." Yuki ran as fast as he could. Kyo, Momiji, Kisa, and a few others ran after him. The rest of them all headed the same way.

He stopped when he saw Sakura, sitting there with her back facing him. She was cutting her palm and then putting a drop of blood on each stone. Yuki and the other members of the zodiac felt a strange force that kept them still. The symbol of each of their zodiac animals appeared on their foreheads and glowed.

"Miss… Luna..." Yuki tried to get to Sakura but he couldn't. Kyo was right behind Yuki also trying to do the same thing.

Sakura turned to him and held the knife pointing at her stomach. She smiled. "Goodbye."

"Miss Luna! MISS LUNA!" Yuki yelled.

"Sakura!" Kyo also yelled.

She shoved the knife into herself as hard as she could. She panted a little and fell forward, putting the knife deeper into body.

"NOOOO!" Yuki kept struggling to move.

All at the same time, the spirit each member was possessed by left their body. Kyo had both the evil spirit and the normal cat spirit exit out of him. After that, the symbols on their foreheads disappeared and the force that kept them still had disappeared. Sakura lay their, slowly dying. She tried to keep her eyes open.

_It is done…_

Yuki sprinted to her. Kyo followed. Yuki turned Sakura over. Blood gushed out from her wound. She looked up at Yuki, crying.

"Yuki…"

"Miss Luna… Please… You didn't have to do this."

"But... I did it for you. For all of you…. To be free."

Yuki's eyes started to water. "You'll be okay. You'll live. Hatori will come and he'll fix you and you'll live!"

"No… that's not what fate wants. This is what was supposed to happen. This was my destiny."

"Who cares what fate wants! _I_ want you be alive! I want us to be together! I love you!"

"I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't say that earlier." She smiled.

"Just don't talk anymore. You need to keep up your strength."

"Strength doesn't matter… It's my will that decides how much longer I'll hold on. I'm glad I did what I did. I don't regret meeting you."

"Don't say that! Don't give up! Not now! Not ever…"

"I love you Yuki Sohma. I'll always remember your smile. That smile that could light up a cold rainy day…. Always."

Yuki went to her lips and he kissed her. When he let go, she smiled again and her eyes slowly closed. She no longer held her own weight. She no longer breathed a single breath.

"Miss Luna…" Yuki cried on top of her. "I'm sorry… I couldn't save you."

Kyo's eyes saddened. "Is she…"

"Yeah… she's gone."

"Dammit!" Kyo punched down on the altar and he began crying.

All of the other members of the zodiac surrounded the altar. Yuki picked up Sakura and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Sissy…" Kisa cried. Hiro hugged Kisa and he too felt sad.

Each person, whether they knew her well or not, felt sad. The bond that kept them together still was in effect. As Yuki was still carrying her, the black cat symbol appeared on her forehead. Her evil spirit left her body. Following that, the black cat left. The symbol disappeared and then another spirit left Sakura's body. It was Sakura's own spirit. She smiled. "Thank you." Sakura disappeared.

Noriko walked out of the crowd. "We've already made arrangements for her funeral. We might as well have it right now."

Yuki followed Noriko to another area near a small graveyard. A casket was already out for Sakura's body. To the left was a grave labeled Naomi Luna. Noriko whispered to Yuki. "I'm sure she would've wanted to be next to her mother."

Yuki set Sakura in the casket. For the next half hour, Sakura's funeral was held. Yuki still stayed even after the funeral. Noriko went up to him.

"Why the sad face?"

"You could at least show some form of sadness for Miss Luna. She was a relative of yours after all."

"Yes… but why show sadness when she's not gone."

"Are you having a hard time accepting the fact that she's dead?"

"This part of her life is over. This part is complete with so, fate no longer needed this Sakura."

"What are you talking about?"

"Somewhere out there lies a new reincarnation of Sakura. One that has left off where this Sakura ended. However, she will disappear and vanish from the world if she isn't found in time."

"You mean… There is another Sakura? How… that's not possible."

"I'm afraid it is. Sacrifice is a great thing. Sakura gained a second chance in return. Whether you want to accept that chance is up to you. Will you go?"

Yuki paused looked down at Sakura's grave that read:

_**Sakura Luna  
A Great Heroine  
**__**A Greater Friend****

* * *

**_

**So... Are you happy, disappointed, or did you know what was going to happen the whole time? Well I can tell you that there will be a sequel to this. Part two! YAY! If you didn't like this story though then I guarentee you won't like the next. It won't be too long either. If you want to know what happens then i suggest you keep an eye out for the next story. If you don't want to know then don't read!**


	22. a note to everyone

Just so everyone knows, part 2 of this story is now up. Called the New Riceball Part 2 (how unoriginal). Go check it out!!!


End file.
